Eyes Through Time
by Maya Poltergeist
Summary: AU! Time travel(ish)! Marlene receives Harry's memories from the future and tries to stop the prophecy from being made. Starts on first year at Hogwarts but will concetrated on the last years and later on the Order of the Phoenix. BlacKinnon, Jily and Snape/OC
1. Memories of an Uncertain Future

**A/N:** This chapter last version is on 05/10/2016  
In response to a review I've changed the comas for quotation marks.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. All rights to JK and etc.

 **Warnings:** Rated T some reason. Not Slash. No bashing of any kind. Some angst.

 **Main Character:** Marlene McKinnon (POV)

 **Pairings:** Marlene X Sirius / Lily X James / Snape X OC (No love interactions until they are at least in forth year)

 **Current time/Era:** Marauders Era. Starting in Christmas 1970 just before they get to Hogwarts and going indefinitely.

* * *

 **Memories of an Uncertain Future**

* * *

23th December 1970.

I'm crazy! That's the only explanation... I'm complete and utterly crazy! As I look myself in the mirror I try to take in my looks like I'm not so sure of what I would see in it. I'm an eleven year old girl with long wavy blond hair and black eyes. My name is Marlene McKinnon and I lived with my parents and brother through my entire life. I have always been sort of an odd child, I have this quirky where I know things just because I do. This never bothered me before but I never experienced anything like this before. Maybe it's because I had too much to eat before sleeping. That's it, Ma always says that this would give me nightmares.

I try my hardest to convince myself of that. The dream of a Dark Lord and the adventure to destroy him is just too crazy, too mental. But it doesn't feel like a dream, more like a pile of memories being delivered into my brain. Memories and knowledge that I should not have. It's like I was Harry Potter and I died and then was dropped into this little girl body. Like if I were to remember a past life. The problem is that said life is on the future.

Maybe I'm a seer? I grimace at this idea. No, not a seer. I know how awful being a seer is. If it is a prediction I'm going to deal with it on my own, I don't want to be treated as a lunatic. The important thing is that in my vision I, or Harry, did manage to destroy Voldemort. The light won the war! In the end the good won just like the fairytales that Ma reads to me. The problem was the price, I can feel my insides crumbling at the image of the carnage of the final battle. Almost an entire generation dead because of it and Harry having to live alone in a world where he didn't belonged anymore.

All the wizards had to try and adapt into the muggle world as there was not enough people to run a society. When the numbers showing that the wizards of britain would be extinct in a few decades were released that Harry decided to go back to the department of Mysteries. He had to knock out a few unspeakables but he manage to get to the time vault. There he found the Elixir of Time, a dangerous weapon that few knew the effects and was appointed to Harry by Dumbledore in case everything was lost. In the talk the Headmaster did pointed out that it would empty the head of the person who would drink it and deliver the memories to the past, that makes it harder for me to ignore the truth in my vision. Harry actually tried to send his memories to his father or even his younger self but it seems that the memories landed on their own agreement and now I have them.

If I'm to compare the memories with the knowledge I have of the present I don't even have much to begin with. At least my family is friends with the Prewetts so I have a few knowledge to compare. Molly did eloped with Arthur as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts last year. She got pregnant soon after and she gave birth to Bill last month. I was supposed to actually be getting read myself to go over there. Maybe I can confirm a few things.

"Marlene! Get down! We are going to The Prewetts for lunch!"

"In a moment Ma!" I answer and finish getting ready. I put my favorite lilac dress robes and a delicate pair of golden earrings shaped like stars. I ask for my house elf to simple put a purple ribbon on my hair and I head downstairs to meet my family.

As I enter the drawing room and as I lay my eyes on my mother and brother Harry's memory of Mad Eye Moody pointing at me and telling him of the fall of my entire family surfaces. They will die in the war if I don't change things, they all will. I have to swallow not to cry as the thought of loosing my family upsets me. I think that I'm glad that we did die before Harry's time. I don't know how I would react to the memories of my family dying. When my brother Marcel turns and looks at me I manage to smile.

"What happened? Are you not going to play perfect little doll to Mols today?"He asks me in a mocking tone.

Molly is Marcel's age and it's like a sister to me, they both are 8 years older than me but she has more patience to deal with me. Usually when I go visit her I do some intricate hairstyle but last time I was there she asked me not to so she could play with my hair. They both always cared a lot about each other and are really good friends but they always bicker about me, since I'm not very close with my brother I kind of like that he gets jealous about my relationship with Molly. It's the only moment he shows that he cares. At least this is a good time of the year to receive this visions as I have a lot to distract me like presents, good food and a lot of Christmas turmoil.

"She asked me to keep my hair simple so she can style it." I say pouting.

"This got to another stage. Now she literally wants to treat you like a doll."

"I'm not a doll! You are just jealous that I like her more than I like you!" I scold at him.

"MARLENE!" Ma says in a restraint tone.

"MA!" I answer likewise.

"Don't you dare! You better respect me young lady. And don't say you like a friend more than family. Your brother loves you too much, you'll break his heart!" Marcel rolled his eyes as he knows Ma was making fun of him now.

"I see your point Ma. Brother of mine, I'm sorry about what I said…" Mother smiles at my mocking tone while expecting a follow up. "…Even if doesn't change the fact that is true. "She laughs as Marcel rolls his eyes at me."

We all sit at the couch as Marcel and Ma starts to talk about his work in this fabric company that deals with imports and exports and the probability of him getting a promotion, totally cool for him and a complete boredom for me. I realise that the dream I had only makes me feel strange when I'm looking at some memory of it. Like my eleven year old emotions can't grasp the complexity of what I saw and only when I see through Harry's eyes that I can feel the complexity that he felt. It's good news as right now I'm a terrible actress and if I were to feel like Harry did in my vision all the time I would hardly be able to hide it.

After waiting for a while Pa shows up. He is the head of the family company and was on a reunion with the board as they were trying to push something to be approved before the New Year. Pa is so different of Ma, he's also loving but he's serious and stern. Pa smiled discreetly at us even if his bear hug wouldn't match his expression.

"How is my little witch?" Since I had my first case of accidental magic Pa has started calling me that.

"Great!" I say giggling.

He lets go of me and kisses my forehead before giving Marcel a less emotional hug. Not that he wouldn't want to give him a bear hug too but bro is too reserved for such a thing.

"And you?" I can see that Pa looks at Marcel's face with expectancy and Marcel looks the other way before answering.

"As expected." My brother is hiding something, I can smell it from a distance and so can Pa as he looks puzzled. After all, Marcel always answers 'fine', nothing else. Only when he is nervous about something or is hiding something he gives different answers. It seems that Pa will deal with it latter.

"Sarah, love. How was your morning?" Pa says to Ma.

"It was terrific Marlon, but you are late. Let's go to The Prewetts already."

"Your wish is my command." Pa gives Ma a quick peck on the lips.

If something is true is that phrase. My parents were always in a honeymoon and mother is my father's everything. It does gives me an absurd expectation in a relationship, I don't know how my brother reacts at it but I hardly can see myself with someone having anything less than what our parents have. We go to the floo, my parents went together first because Ma is a muggle and she has to go accompanied. I go with my brother because I still get a little nervous and my family dreads me mistaking a word and ending up in some dangerous place. The McKinnons were a pureblood family not long ago and we still hold a few pure blood privileges like a manor and a well filled vault. But when we weren't considered pure enough to be in the Sacred Twenty-Eight we abandoned any blood purity belief. This made things easy when Pa fell in love with Ma.

As soon as we arrive at The Prewetts we were received by the family. The twins came to me to talk about Hogwarts and how I should follow Mols example and end up in Gryffindor and not Marcel, as my brother was in Ravenclaw. Molly came letting the bundle that was on her arms on her husband's arms and hugged and lifted me up.

"MARL'S!"

"MOL'S!"

"I missed you. Oh how I hate that you are going to Hogwarts so soon after I left."

"Me too! I'm so worried, what if I don't make friends or the older kids starts to pick on me?"

I can feel my parents staring at my because of how open and straight I am with Molly. They always tries to make me open up but I always keep quiet about any fears I have. But as soon as I see Molly is like I know I'm being accepted and I can easily spill the beans. Even if she is older she is also the youngest and I feel very comfortable with her. Not that I think that my parents wouldn't understand is just that I have always felt afraid to disappoint them, so I never felt like I could tell them everything.

"Don't worry kid. You're going to be really popular with your personality. And if you are pestered I have some people on the inside that would look up to you for me." I like how she makes it look like she has secret agents.

I laugh and follow everyone to the dining room where we start to have lunch. Arthur comes and ruffles my hair and gives me a smile. His two brother are here too, Bilius and Galahad, both older than Arthur. I've already knew Bilius from Mols birthday party early this year but is the first time I meet Galahad, his hair is darker than the rest of the gingers around and his eyes are grey instead of the family typical blue. His clothes are very well fit and very posh and as we are introduced I feel my cheeks getting warm. When I look at my brother I can see that he blushed too, It seems like we have a type.

The Prewetts are not as well off as us but are considered purer. Taking into account that both families couldn't care more about either we were always on good terms. It's been only since the marriage that now we are surrounded by the Weasleys too so we know little about Arthur family other than they are all redheads like The Prewetts. Bilius is nice when he is not too drunk, I can sense that my father hates when he starts to lose his composure on parties but as Ma laughs hard at him Pa doesn't say a thing about it.

The lunch was uneventful, well if you considerer exploding dessert uneventful and you might do if you are familiar with the twins. Then Molly said that she wants to play with my hair and we went upstairs to her old room. Before I leave I stare at Marcel that is concentrated in a conversation with Galahad since he discovered that the Weasley has a clothing shop with business with the company he works for. He's flirting, how cute.

"Your hair is beautiful! I Love it. I'm going to braid it from the side all right?"

"Do what you want, you know that I don't mind. So, how is being a Mom so far?" I ask honestly, I know she probably likes it since she will have seven kids.

"Great, Arthur helps me anyway he can even if he has to work all day at the ministry. You should come and visit my house sometime when the worst stage of caring for a baby passes. I hope that the next child will be a girl but Arthur says that it hasn't being a girl in his family in generations." She intertwine her fingers between my locks preparing to style my hair.

"You and Arthur are so cute together. It's so lovely how he calls you Mollywobbles! I wish I will find the love of my life in Hogwarts just like you." I say with a dreamy voice.

"I hate this nickname but when he says it I just can't bring myself to cut him off. And I sure he knows it. I'm sure you will find a really nice boy Marls, with your look when you reach puberty you will break more hearts than you can count." I giggled at this.

"So, tell me, how did you and Arthur got together?"

"You do love a good love story, don't you?! Well, you have to understand that I had grown to have a crush on Arthur long before he knew about me. As you already know I'm not very brave to make the first move so I made plan. We had this really stuck up professor, Slughorn, he teaches potions and me and a few Gryffindor girls united to convince him to teach Amortentia in class."

"THE LOVE POTION!"

"Exactly! We just had to bust his ego a little for it. We found it completely absurd that it was that easy. So we made it and then there I was sitting beside Arthur in the Great Hall during lunch with the potion with me. I just couldn't resist, he's so handsome, sweet and amazing."

"Okey, by your standards it means he is cute and dorky. Go on."

"Hey! Well, I guess you are right. So while he was talking about some muggle object he had learned about in his muggle study class I spiked his pumpkin juice with the potion. From then on he was so into me, he was really amazing and sweet. But I end up not having the guts to do a thing to him while he was under the influence so I thought I had lost my chance completely."

"Then…" I stare expectantly as I know this isn't the end of the tale.

"Well, when he got rid of the affect he asked me why I've done that if I didn't even kiss him using the potion. And I end up declaring myself to him."

"WOW! How brave of you! I still remember when you told me you bullied you first crush into declaring himself to you." Molly pouted at that.

"Well, I told you that to teach you what not to do."

"Is this another teaching on what not to do?"

"Half yes half no."

"Why?"

"Don't give someone you fancy a love potion, if you are a decent person you won't have the guts to do something and will end up having to refuse repeatedly your crush. No one deserves that. But declaring your love is the easiest way to a man's heart."

I went into a fit of laughs imagining the scene. The fact I have memories of an older Molly and Arthur makes it so easy to create the image in my head that I'm having a blast. Mols rolls her eyes at me while not being able to hold a few chuckles. We continue to talk, but now about Hogwarts and how I will have the time of my life in there. I try to talk about some muggle rock bands that I've been listening to but Molly is a huge fan of Celestina Warbeck and as I find her complete out of tune I immediately change subjects to hair and clothes.

Soon the time to leave arrives and we went back to the living room to floo, Molly already fussing over her crying son. Bill is so cute. We said our farewells and then went back to the The McKinnons manor like we had left before. Marcel went straight to his bedroom in silence and I stared at my father following him. I knew something was off but I couldn't tell what and afterwards when we all met at dinner whatever it was didn't bother my brother anymore. In honesty he was in a good mood that I had never seen him before. He was even more social with me which I used to learn a little more about Hogwarts and the teachers. When Ma and Pa left the table I took advantage to say something to him.

"So how it was?" I murmur.

"Was what?" He frowns at me.

"Your talk with Galahad." I specified and I see him blush violently like I've never had seen before.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answers me in a little panic.

"Oh, please. I'm not going to mock you, he is handsome." I say pouting and he looks confused and somehow relieved.

"So you knew?" He asks me seriously.

"Knew what?" Am I missing something?

"That I'm gay."

"Well, yes. Why? Was it a secret?" As I look at his face I know that this is one of those cases of things I didn't had a way of knowing and nonetheless I do.

"And you are alright with it?" He asks me kind of reluctant.

"Of course, there's nothing to be pestered about. But I'm not alright with you not telling me how you flirt went." I say with smile and he roll his eyes at me.

"I'm really stupid, I'm always so concerned and no one really cares about it. You are too young to keep thinking about relationships little lady. Go to your room and play with some blocks, won't you?"

"I'm not a child!" I say as I run upstairs not before showing Marcel my tongue with a pout.

That night before I went to bed the only thing in my mind was the memories from Harry and the thought of having everyone I love dying. I take deep breaths but only when I decided that I will do anything in my power to change the future that I'm able to fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. The Importance of Kindness

**A/N:** This chapter last version is on 05/10/2016

* * *

 **The Importance of Kindness**

* * *

20th August 1971.

It's been several months since I received Harry Potter's memories. Summer had come and Marcel has often showed up with new clothes from a certain store. Ma has been fussing over it but Marcel keeps insisting that he is only friends with Galahad and that he doesn't even know if the man is gay too. I know for sure that he is but as I know it's best not to intervene I'm keeping quiet and letting my brother sulk a little about his supposed unrequited love. Because of work he hardly has time for me and it makes me a little upset but I know it's not his fault. It end up being a good thing that I have much free time as I had to process everything that I learned with these new memories.

I tried to take advantage of the free time to trace a plan to change the future. I know that nothing big will happen for a few more years so I decided to position myself right in the middle of the history events. I thought about what to do. Maybe work so people who are bad don't go near the ones that are good, maybe I could befriend everyone involved? It would mean to meet and find a way to get on the good side of Lily Evans, Severus Snape, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom. I don't know who Alice Longbottom would be by now as Harry Potter never knew her maiden name, but if it's what I decide to do she is on the list too.

While I tried to write observations about these people on the present I realize that I don't actually have much knowledge of it. I tried to concentrated in interests that I could cultivate so to have reasons to approach them all but I soon realize that I'll need a lot of luck. I'm more terrified about trying too hard and not managing to get any friends. What if I end up trying too hard to be close to these people that I end being alone? I have to keep my mind from this possibility. After all, if I don't change anything I don't see a point in me having all these memories. As I debate with myself about what to do Pa gets home and comes to talk to me.

"Hey little witch. How are you?" He asks kissing the top of my head.

"Fine. I was just making a list of things to do in Hogwarts. Maybe I should play Quidditch... Molly would worry but the twins would love it and Marcel would think it's a waste of time. But that's okay because I'm going to get some O's so he won't think I'm stupid." My father laughs at me.

"Of course. I got some free time and thought maybe we could go to Madam Malkin's to get your school robes and maybe a stop on Florean Fortescue's…" Before he could stop talking I had already locked my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Pa is the best! I'm changing so we can go." I run into my room where I put some nice blue robes and my dragonhide black boots.

Soon we were on Diagon Alley together walking, I hold Pa hands so I don't get lost as the place is bustling with people buying last minute things for the school year. We go to the clothing shop first and spend more time than needed taking measurements for my robes. We do end up leaving with a with a bag with a more than the black robes on the school list. Afterwards we go straight to the ice cream parlor and as ice cream is my favorite dessert I can't help myself but to hurry to the shop pulling my father in the process. We get to Florean's and enter in a small line where I lock eyes with Sirius Black. He is accompanied by his little brother brother Regulus and his mother Walburga that looked angry and too displeased with the place. Merlin knows what kind of stunt they pulled to drag the woman in here. The memory of Regulus dying trying to do the right thing surfaces and I tried direct my head to toughs of ice cream flavours.

I get to the balcony and ask for a chocolate and banana ice cream with sprinkles topping. My father is right behind me like he is trying to protect me and It crosses my head to try and make friends with Sirius now but the memories of the older woman portrait complaining stopped me from approaching them at all. Surprisingly Walburga approached us, well actually she approached Pa.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Marlon McKinnon." Walburga used a tone of disdain and contempt and I made a grimace at her.

"Walburga, it been awhile." Pa says with politeness but I can tell he is tense as he reaches for my free hand and squeeze like he's telling me to keep quiet.

"When I heard you had married a muggle I thought that people were making a joke, my face when I discovered it to be true. Such a shame, but I guess it was expected since you had already shamed your family not being sorted into Slytherin in the first place." She held her nose up and I shot daggers at the her while she didn't even look at my direction.

Well, now I know first hand why Sirius run away from home. Oh her surprise when her kid gets in Gryffindor. Pa cleared his throat before speaking.

"My family had no problems or reservers neither with me being in Ravenclaw nor with me being in love with Sarah. If anything, they were happy that my little house misplace made the bitter pure blood profiters stay away from me with their scams." I goggled at my father's comment and notice the woman starting to grow red like a tomato before going back to her table while muttering under her breath. If anything I'm really curious about the story behind it.

Before I went back to talking with Pa I shot a look at Sirius who looked like had melted in his bench and wanted to disappear not even having the nerves to look in my direction. His little brother had blushed heavily but didn't lose his posture. So easy to see why they didn't got along. I stare at my father amazed, sometimes I forget that Ravenclaw is as much cleverness as wits. Pa is wicked!

"Let's sit Pa. I want to talk to you about something." I said smiling as I went to the furthest table from the Blacks to sit.

"So what my little witch want to talk about?" He said with a smooth voice.

"Three things. First, how do you know that woman?" I ask making my 'I won't let you fool me face'.

"Well little witch, I only really got cut from the pureblood cycles when I married your mom and that woman is Walburga Black. One of the Sacred Twenty Eight families. We once were really good friends but eventually we strayed apart." Now I'm surprised. Does this means that the woman had a heart once? This questioning will be the death of me.

"What happened between you?" I ask with a shy voice, I want to know the answer but Pa almost never gives me stories from his teens.

"When we were growing up she was a sweet girl with an stupy amount of magical power and a delicate constitution but as the years passed her family got harder and harder in her…– I can see him biting his tongue to continue." Education. And soon the sweet friend I had became some sort of pure blood maniac that I couldn't recognized. I still tried to keep our friendship but she helped a friend of a pure blood family with money problems try to scam me to marriage. – He says looking me straight to the eyes like he's trying to evaluate how I'm handling this piece of information. I give him my sad face.

"Why would she do that?" I frown.

"She thought that she was helping me pairing me up with a purer family. But this was the last straw for me and I had not met her since then."

"What did you mean by 'education' Pa?" I ask as I know that there is something wrong in the way he said it.

"Her parent tortured her. They used the cruciatus curse on her, my guess was that they went too far and broke something in her head." I feel a lot of different things right now. Confusion and clarity. Because of the memories I had of Harry I thought that she would be a bad person and period. But now I see her as much of an victim as executioner.

"How can we help someone in a situation like hers? How can we help people change who they will become?" I ask trying to figure what to do since I know that people that I will meet will have been hurt too and maybe I can help them someway.

"Be kind. It's not going to work all the time but kindness is the only way to change people. The only way to reach the heart of those who have armors around them. Your mother taught me that when I fell in love with her." I smile at that. He's right. I just need to be kind. I keep eating my ice cream in silence before finally getting courage to keep our talk.

"Now, second subject. Are you going to be angry at me for being sorted in any house? Slytherin for exemple." I asked trying to see if will become a problem for me being placed in Slytherin if I end up deciding to go there for whatever plan I might create.

"Not at all. Every house has its pros or cons and there's nothing wrong in being associated with the qualities of any of them." He said with his characteristic shy smile. "The hat places you based on qualities and not defects. How could I ever get disappointed in you for having certain qualities?!"

"Good, so I'm not dead if I end up being a snake." Pa had to hold his smile at this. "So, third subject. I think I'm old enough for a pet. I since we are already close to the shop it should be more than convenient to just go to and get a cat." I always make a good use of my words when I'm asking for something.

"Your mother was not a fan of this idea when you suggest it last christmas." He said raising one eyebrow.

"Well, good thing she's not here." I say with a big sly smile and puppy eyes.

"Oh Merlin! Your brother is right, there's nothing that you can ask smiling that I wouldn't do crying." Pa then kisses the top of my head while I celebrate that I can get an animal. I have always loved furry things.

"I do must say that you do have reason to worry about being a snake." Pa comments making me laugh.

We finished eating and immediately went to Magical Menageries where I end up buying a kneazle black cat with beautiful green eyes that I almost couldn't control the urge to name it Harry. "I'm going to call it Lightning because he is so fast!" I told Pa that agrees with me since he doesn't mind pet names too much. Of course I'm lying as Lightning is because is how the potterwatch used to call Harry and with this cat untamed black fur and bright green eyes what else could I call it?

Soon we were back home where Ma welcomes us with a growl when she spots Lightning and my smile. Marcel immediately laughs at the us and after a storm of scolding from my mother towards my father, Ma started pampering the cat even worst than I. During dinner we talked about Marcel's work and about the new indian silk that they had imported and how Galahad had made an order to make some capes to sell in his store and I couldn't help but to pay attention and smile at my brother for his ability to make the matter always go back to his flame. I had started to be able to pay better attention to my brother even when he was concentrated talking about work and from a few months now we have getting a better relationship. It's only a shame that so soon I'm going to Hogwarts and I won't be able to appreciate it anymore.

1st September 1971

The days passed quickly from my trip to diagon alley and soon the start of the school year arrived. My family arrived early and soon I had run away from my tearful parents and was on the train looking for a compartment to sit. I had ignore some people that I thought I probably didn't ignore in the past of the future of my visions. I sometimes get confused with this type of logic but I'm progressively getting better in showing a façade while being confused about it. I was about to give up on finding anyone from Harry's memories when I opened a compartment door to see Lily, Severus, James and Sirius sitting together. James and Severus already shooting daggers at each other. I put a smile face not to roll my eyes at this.

"Hi…" I say timidly as I don't know if I'm going to be welcomed in here. Just now I remember that I never had any friends my age and everyone I know is older than me.

"Hi, I'm Lily do you want to sit wit us?" The red haired girl said almost pleading. Good, it looks like they need someone to break the tension in here.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon, nice to meet you. If is not a problem I will accept the offer." I said as I took a sit and stared at the boys with an raised eyebrow.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"You are the boy I saw in the ice cream parlor!" I say trying to see if he remembers me from that time.

"Yeah…" Now he was growling in embarrassment and I'm sure he does remember.

"I'm James Potter. You guys know each other?" He looks between us with confusion.

"No, not at all. But his mother does know my father." I give Sirius a comforting smile. "Not on good terms I'm afraid. The Blacks are known to think of themselves above the rest."

"I'm not like that." The silver eyed boy complained looking at me indignantly.

"I do hope not. And you?" I say to Severus that was by my side. If someone in here will need my kindness is him.

"Severus Snape." He said arrogantly. Too bad I know this is his protection mechanism.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Do you people know where you are going to be sorted?" Lily grimace at my question.

"Is this the only thing people talk in this school?" She asked with little patience and looking tired of the fight that probably had happened before I came along.

"Well, it is something important. There is people that take house pride seriously." I said with a sweet smile.

"The boys were just fighting because of it. And they don't even know where they will be placed." Lily retorted.

"I totally know where I'm being sorted Evans, I'm certainly a Gryffindor." James interrupted.

"I have a lot of house qualities so I can go any way. Pa said it doesn't matter." I pointed out.

"Really? You father knows my mother and doesn't have a problem with you being a bloody snake?" Sirius looked completely put off by it.

"Every house has qualities not defects. Being in a house don't mean you can't have qualities of other houses. I'm don't care about snake and lions brawl. Maybe I'll be a eagle like my brother." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Since you guys are the first people that I met we could promise to stay friends despite which house we end up." I know I'm pushing too far but it will not hurt to try. It would be brilliant if it was this easy.

James offered his hand. "I don't plan on being friend with Snivellus but…"

"Oh, sorry then. Because I want to." She ignored James's hand and turned to Severus offering a handshake that the boy accept more because it made James grimace.

Lily and I shaked hands too on the agreement and then Sirius and James started to ignore us and we started to discuss the subjects that are taught in the school. Well, it could have been worst. At least it looks like I will get along with these two.

As I expected we did get along really well and by the end of the train ride I could tell that I had cracked Severus shell a little and he could actually consider me his friend in time. Even having the memories from Harry in my head the astonishment from the first trip to the castle was not diminished and soon we all were at the Chamber of Reception waiting to go into the Great Hall to begin the sorting. I looked around and could notice that Sirius and James were already making friendship with Remus and Peter, the former more trying hard to be accepted already. As the sorting approached decided to try push her new friends a little too.

"So... Lily and Severus I'm really nervous. I think I will end up in Ravenclaw and you guys will be placed either on Gryffindor or Slytherin. I didn't want to be left alone in a house I don't know anyone." I give them my most heartbreaking puppy eyes.

"Well, you can try to be sorted into the same house I am since I go there first." Lily says with kindness.

"What if I'm not able to?" I even improve my pleading pulling out a pout.

"Sev?" Lily says with equal pleading eyes.

"Urgh! As long as is Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor I can try to get into your house too since you go before me. Don't you want to be in Slytherin?" He asks grumpy but not so sure about Slytherin anymore as I can see he is afraid to be left alone too.

"I don't know if I can." I give him a sorry smile. "I guess we'll see."

Then Professor McGonagall opens the door and start leading us new students into the Great Hall.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Of Sortings and Friends

**A/N:** This chapter last version is on 07/10/2016

* * *

 **Of Sortings and Friends**

* * *

While entering the place I felt nervous like never before in my life. I heard the professor speech and the sorting hat music in a astonished state that stopped me from absorbing anything from it. When I finally got my attention back the sorting had already started. Soon the hat called Sirius and I stared at it with expectancy.

"Black, Sirius." They boy went ahead full of confidence and pride and the hat didn't took long before announcing. "GRYFFINDOR!" I decided to only take notice of people that was on Harry's memories as we were a huge amount of first years. Oh! Narcissa Ma-Black looks terrified. Maybe she is concerned about Sirius being in Gryffindor? I guess she does have a heart. Oh that seventh year girl by her side must be Andromeda. It's funny to think that Remus's mother in law is sitting over there while he is behind me befriending the marauders...

"Evans, Lily." I smile and give the red haired girl a quick hug before wishing her luck. "GRYFFINDOR!" Severus growled at it and I gave him an apologetic smile before clapping my hands hard cheering for her. Severus even clapped a little and Lily send us a smile. Maybe I should let myself be placed in Slytherin, I don't know if Severus really will try to get into Ravenclaw after all...

"Lupin, Remus." Gryffindor, he deserves to be one just for being brave enough to be here. "GRYFFINDOR!" Knew it!

"McKinnon, Marlene." I gulp clearing my throat terrified about it, I go to the bench feeling like I'm walking to my death.

'Let's see what we got here…'

'Ravenclaw or Slytherin. And if you put me in Ravenclaw make me a favour and put Severus with me.'

'I don't do this type of deal miss McKinnon but I can see that you have knowledge that are rare to come by.'

'Yeah yeah, future sight and all. I want to change things so could you make my life easy? Last time I assume I was in Gryffindor and I died. Let's shake things a bit…'

'You are not worried about me telling Dumbledore about your memories from the future?'

'Not at all. He kind of is responsible for them and anyone that sees what I saw can understand the importance of what I will do. If you try to stop me you would be a stupid hat and I know you are not.'

'You have a good point. But there is some very stupid people in this world. I hope you take this in consideration in the future if it ever comes a time where you see fit to tell anyone…'

'I will, pinky promise!'

'I have no fingers for this…'

'Oops!'

'Should put you in Hufflepuff for mocking me but you better be…'

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table applauded as I went to it while sending a smile at Severus that rolled his eyes. His attitude is not looking good.

After a few names it called Peter. "Pettigrew, Peter." I looked at this sorting anxiously. Maybe something would change and he would be in another house... "GRYFFINDOR!" I'm clearly getting my hopes up way too high.

"Potter, James." He went to the bench faking confidence that only a few could notice. This one I didn't even blink, it was a easy one. "GRYFFINDOR!" Only one more person left… Please Severus, come to the eagle side…

"Snape, Severus." The boy look worried and before sitting sent me a smile that made me relax a little. "RAVENCLAW!" MERLIN PANTS! IT WORKED! I could run with excitement right now but I manage to only celebrate a little along with the Ravenclaw table.

The boy was received with applause and a hug from me and I couldn't help myself but to smile at him. We waved to Lily at the neighbour table and she waved back. Me and Severus tried to talk to the other first years but we didn't clicked with anyone else so we sticked together. I took advantage that people were too busy with the feast to look around and see who I was able to recognized from Harry's memories. I notice two older students from my house that where on the Order of The Phoenix picture even if their names were not mentioned. Also recognized a fifth year Xenophilius Lovegood with a Prefect Badge. In Hufflepuff was Edgar Bones and one person did grasp my attention even if he wasn't in the Order, Ted Tonks.

He's blatantly staring at Andromeda! How doesn't anyone notice this? It's so shamelessly that an 11 year old can see. WOW! Now she's staring back. Okey, at the Slytherin table there's not a single Order member, I'm not surprised at that… For Morgana I can't let Harry's prejudice with the house to rub on me...WAIT! I squint my eyes at a seven year Slytherin. Quite handsome, a little on the muscular side, dark eyes and a dark blond hair that was untamed. Strangely familiar...MERLIN! That is Alastor Moody! A train of death eaters did run him over in the old timeline! I'm a little sorry for him now... And over there is Lucius Malfoy. Urgh! A sixth year prefect with sixth years Amycus and Alecto Carrow by his sides. Morgana may protect me from ever running in these people in a dark alley.

I then turned to the Gryffindor table and ran my eyes through it. Oh, There's Frank Longbottom, he's a third year and Alice 'no last name yet' a third year too. And there is Dedalus Diggle a fifth year together with Emmeline Vance. In seventh year there is Dorcas Meadowes... Not bad.

"What you looking at?" Severus asked frowning at me.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking at the other houses. Ours is clearly so much better. I knew you would be in Ravenclaw with me!"

"Really? You looked quite relieved when I got here."

"Well, you could always surprise me." He scuffed at my attitude.

"This better be the best house otherwise I will blame it on you for ever."

"How so? Only the hat can choose so I have nothing to do with you being in here. But relax, we will make this the best house." I smile at him playfully.

"He said I could go either Slytherin or Ravenclaw and I asked to be placed here." I gave a huge teeth smile at his response.

"OWN! You really are my friend! We are going to be top of the class and we will conquer this school! Mark my words!" I said in a melodramatic way while putting my arm around him making Severus roll his eyes."

"I'm already regretting being placed here."

"Too late for it! YAY ICE CREAM!" I said as the desserts arrived. Severus pulled a face but had a little shy smile in his lips like he was trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying my act.

Not long after Dumbledore gave a final speech with some rules that I'm already ignoring and we were directed to our dorms by Xenophilius that was eccentric but not even close to how he looked in the future. The Ravenclaw common room is on a tower and it's absolutely beautiful, I end spending a little time in there talking to Severus and making arrangements to create a study group with Lily since we won't be sharing too many classes. Severus looked happy about the prospect and we were complemented by the older students for our 'Ravenclaw attitude'.

"Only true eagles decided to create a study group even before the first class." One older boy said making us embarrassed. More than anything we were just finding excuses to meet with a friend.

We changed the subject to muggle music and I started to ramble about The Beatles, The Who, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin and the kind when I notice that Severus hadn't a clue about what I was talking, even being a half-blood like me. He told me that he actually didn't knew a thing about music as his father seemed to hate it. His father seemed to hate a lot of things in reality. I stated that it was an absurd and we would have to include time to muggle music education in our study group. He didn't sound very excited about it but agreed. Soon we said our goodnights and went to the dormitories.

As soon as I got to my bed I was welcomed by Lightning purring. I smiled at the cat and petted him before getting ready for bed. I wrote a letter to my parents but set it aside to send it the next day before breakfast. Soon enough I was caught in a well deserved deep sleep. I woke up sooner than I expected and fed Lightning before getting read to the school day. It was a thursday so we would already have classes, I went to the Owlery to send my letters then I headed to the Great Hall, because of Harry's memories I could easily find both, it was with this knowledge that I understood that I will have more than a few advantages during the year because of the extra information I have. I started to eat a toast with marmalade and drink pumpkin juice, also served myself eggs, bacon and some cereal. While I bickered with my food waiting for Severus, Lily came and we started chatting. It was quite unusual to have anyone sitting in a different house table but the place was empty enough and we manage to talk without anyone being rude to us.

"Hi Lils!"

"Hi Marlene."

"Call me Marls. Marlene is a huge name. I usually call people by nicknames and I'm sorry but are already Lil in my head." I smirk at her in a sweet way.

"Okay, Marls, so I'm quite pleased that you and Sev are not in Slytherin because the Gryffindors hate them and it would be awful for us."

"Well, true. But I don't doubt we would still manage to be friends. I think it would be good for your house, and mine too... Hell! It would be awesome if the school stopped this stupid division based on something so silly as a house that we don't even choose ourselves… Well, Severus and I were talking about starting a study group to spend some time together with you. What do you think? Did you know he doesn't know a thing about music? Blimey! He doesn't even know the beatles!" Lily chuckled at my blabbing.

"I knew he didn't. I just never taught it was that bad!"

"Right?! I think he needs to be educated in the marvelous of the muggle music and I will not rest until he at least can say he has a favourite song. So you are in? It wouldn't be about music, more about study and about music when we finished our homeworks."

"Absolutely. Do you mind if I bring a Gryffindor friend?"

"Not at all. But I wouldn't mind if you brought a Slytherin friend." Lily laughed at that.

Then we entered a heated discussion to determine if we would call Severus 'Sev' or 'Sevs'. Lily made a point in stating that she already been calling him Sev but I state how it was sad that he would be the only without an 'S' at the end. We didn't actually got to a conclusion and we are probably going to refer to him differently, she did point out that she would prefer if I called her Lil instead. I don't know, maybe I should drop the 'S'. We were still at it when we heard screaming from outside the Hall and went to take a look. Severus was grabbing his things from the ground as James and Sirius laughed, Peter was just by James side laughing in a more discreet way and Remus wasn't there yet, good for him as if he was I'm not the one to differentiate between the bullies and their audience.

"How dare you?" Lily said while helping Severus with his things, her face was red and I could sense that if she knew a spell already she would have hexed the boys.

"Look James, he needs to be rescued by girls." Sirius said mocking Severus that was red with shame, I lost my patience at that.

"Oh! Really? It's still a lot better than to need to be rescued from a girl." As I said that I launched myself towards Sirius and knocked him down easily. Immediately after I turned myself to James that looked surprised and a little scared at me. I was already holding James collar and preparing to hit him straight in the face when Xenophilius appeared and put himself in between us.

"What's going on?" He asked with cold and a aloof expression.

"They were bullying Sev and mocked him for being rescued by us. Because we are girls. So I decided to show to then what girls can do." I practically spit this words as I'm still staring with squint eyes at James. He does look frightened now.

"Well, I think they learned their lesson…" He took my hand out of the boy and I let him but kept my murderous face. "I do hope I will not have to ask the Gryffindor prefects to control his first years." Xenophilius said looking aloof as always but more intimidating. "Let's give this a rest since we haven't even started classes. You are all luck that it wasn't a teacher, afteral Professor McGonagall would take points and probably would be even harder on those on her house. People that lose too many points usually are not very appreciated." Sirius and James gasped in horror at this. Peter were nowhere to be seen since the prefect had showed up and I held a devilish smile.

We all went to the Great Hall without looking at each other, Severus and I sat together at the same spot on Ravenclaw table but now accompanied by Xenophilius. Sirius and James sat together with Peter and Remus that had just arrived. Lily went to sit on the furthest part of the table from the group but closer to other first year girls.

"Xenophilius, I'm sorry for creating problem." I expressed after an awkward silence. I should not have lost my control. But even if I know that they will turn out to be very decent people I understand that I can't control but be angry at the gits that they currently are.

"Call me Xeno and don't worry, I was kind of impressed with your attitude Marlene and not in a bad way. And you, Severus right? Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not very happy considering." They boy answered in a touch of disdain and sadness. It is bad that classes have not even started and he is already being picked on.

"Don't let them get to you. Usually Gryffindor don't give us a hard time unless is before a Quidditch match." He said not even flinching about Severus tone.

"Well, don't worry Sev. If anything they will be mocked about almost being kicked in the arse by a girl." I say playful and Severus rolled his eyes and regained a little of a good mood.

"I really was surprised. I never took you from the violent type being so delicate." Severus said.

"Violent? There's not a violent bone in me! And as Mols says, sometime boys need to see roses to stick their hands into torns." I say with my nose up in a very dramatic way then I turn to face them. "Not exactly sure what she means but I'm certain that it applies." I manage to make them both laugh at me and the good atmosphere is back and I can enjoy the rest of my oversized breakfast.

I admit to myself that it is kind of strange to see Severus smiling when I have so many memories of him as an bitter adult but I can easily get used to this. His laugh is still a little crooked like it's something new in his life and his smiles are always shy and hidden but we have to start somewhere.

"Did you manage to talk to Lily about the group?" He asked clearly remembering that I was with her when I got to him.

"Yes, of course I did. She is in but asked to bring another friend from Gryffindor."

"Guess that's okay." He said not very happy about it, he did have a bad dose of what Gryffindors are able to.

"Don't be like that. Not every lion is as stupid as them." He chuckles at me and resume to eat. I notice that he eats almost nothing, clearly very different of me. Even if I don't like to admit I eat with class and clearly a refined education. But the quantities are stupid, I even eaten more at breakfast than Xeno and he is a 15 year old teenage boy.

We eventually finish our food and went to class where something not even I could predicted happened. During the morning we had Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff and me and Severus answered as many questions as we could. Severus looked like he was trying to prove himself and I did it because I could, since I have memories of six years of Hogwarts and basically knew every answer. I Must note that the memories of Hermione Granger explanations were even better than some classes. Even if I may have some difficult time in the practical department I would hardly ever have a problem with theory until I'm much older. I've been lucky as hell, I don't think I will never have really to study in my life. Probably I'm being a little out of proportion, I will choose different electives than Harry so I'll have to study for those. And I shall have to study for history of magic as Harry slept through his six years of it.

As soon as we got into the Great Hall and sat on our house table we noticed that something was wrong. The other first year were staring at us with wonder and even the older students looked very astonished with us. What the hell is happening? I look to Xeno that soon comes and sit with us.

"You guys are celebrities." The prefect states like it's a fact.

"What?! WHY?" I certainly don't want the attention. I have year of memories showing how terrible fame is and if it did not help 'the boy who lived' it was hardly something that would help me.

"It's said that you guys together got Ravenclaw forty points just this morning. The other first year were blabbing about it to everyone in between classes. Some old years didn't believe but when they got to the Ravenclaw hourglass they saw that indeed it had the said points. Even the older years were commenting how if you guys keep this up we might as well as forget about Quidditch all together since we won't need it's points." Xeno state while serving himself some potatos.

"Merlin's pants! I don't want this. I know that we have a very terrible Quidditch team nowadays, my brother always complained that Ravenclaw always made the biggest pool of points but always lose the cup over Quidditch where the other houses made the most points." The girl hit her head against the table while complaining about it.

"Well, I don't mind." I turn with my forehead still glued to the table to stare murderous at Sev.

"Are you for real? They are going to make our lives miserable. I'm I have a temper, as soon as I start losing house points they will start to hate me." I pout.

"Yes, we are smart. You more than I thought and we might as well be recognized for it. I don't think you as capable of losing house point as you state." He said completely ignoring my protest.

"I don't like to people to have expectations towards me." Sev gives me a sympathetic smile that I didn't picture him capable of. He was certainly in a good mood, well I guess it's kind of selfish of me to be so dumped about it when he clearly happy that someone has some sort of expectation of him.

Blimey! He always wanted recognition and know he is a know it all in the house of the smart people. I created a monster! Well let's hope that this doesn't get out of control. A few weeks after that day we discovered that we got labeled the Brightest Duo, title that followed us through our entire time in Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Taste of War

**A/N:** This chapter last version is on 07/10/2016.

* * *

 **Taste of War**

* * *

31th October 1971.

With two months of the start of the term things were already settled. Me and Sev are the mini celebrities from Ravenclaw and even if I hate this stupid status I've learned how to deal with it since Severus is really pleased with it. We held group studies together with Lily every wednesday and saturday and was not uncommon to see the three of us together in the weekends. At first, Mary a fellow Gryffindor and friend with Lily joined us but soon she declared herself too dumb to keep up with our study level and left, she also didn't seemed very fond of my selection of rock music. One thing I didn't expected was to start a regular letter exchange with my brother, he unlike my parents don't protect me too much and been telling me things that don't appear on the paper. In the end, they liking or not, I'll end up right in the middle of the conflicts of the war. I'm really pleased with the letter exchange since now I know every professor flaw and how I can use in my favor. Who knew Marcel would be so cool and useful.

Something that has been happening just like the previous timeline is the marauders trying to pick on Severus. Well, James and Sirius picking while Peter cheers and Remus pretend that he doesn't have nothing to do with it while keeping watch for the professors so they don't get caught. They've been using any opportunity of getting him alone but this time around even when they manage to do something to Sev the harm is not passed without consequence. Lily never took part of executing any plan as she states that she would never work against her own house, but that never stopped her from perfecting the ploys that we, 'The Brightest Duo', created to get revenge.

Once James and Sirius hanged Severus through his robes on one of the armos and left him there without his wand. Some older Ravenclaws assisted Sev out of it and two days later when the Marauders were eating suddenly they started to choke and eventually wouldn't speak anymore as any time they tried the sound that got out of their mouths were that of a frog. They deserved that. I still don't understand why they think it's a good idea to pick on a potion genius. The frog sound was Lily touch and I was only responsible to find a way and deliver the punishment. I'm growing quite proud of my ability to sneak around.

Me and Sev are really shining on our studies and Lily only overpassed us on Charms. Severus was espetacular at Potions and I on Transfiguration. We both also excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts and did better than Lily on the other subjects as well. Even so it wasn't like Lily didn't get only O's, she did. It was just that the we got O's and a stupid amount of house points on top of it. We manage to get so many points in Defense Against the Dark Arts that we beated really old records. Severus was the only first year to receive a spot on the Slug Club which he was really proud of, even if he prefers Defense over Potions. We did amazingly at History of Magic only based on reading as we mostly slept during the classes like everyone else. I feel a little bad that I kind of judged Harry for sleeping through it as I'm doing the same. Guess what? He's not even alive so who cares if I judged him.

It was already Halloween or how I like to say, Samhain. Only old families use the ancient name and have some sort of ritual or celebration for it and my is one of those. I wouldn't be able to do it as I'm in school away from home but I sent a letter for my family with my part. The ritual was to welcome the winter and consists in some ritualistics things followed by burning a paper with feelings and grudges that one wishes to let go of. This usually would bring an interesting wave of luck and therefore was a tradition my family insisted in keeping alive. I do suspect that the Blacks also have some ritual as they are a very ancient house, but if so it would hardly be something as innocent as burning grunges. All things Black usually had to involve blood or dark magic in some way.

Either way, today was a supposed to be a good day for everyone in Hogwart as dinner would be the so expected Halloween feast where we will stuff ourselves with wizard candy and sweets. I have a really sweet tooth and I'm already glowing in expectation while Sev looks bored by the whole thing since he isn't especially fond of sugar things. Lily was happy and things looked alright through most of the celebration, even the Marauders looked too preoccupied with some private prank to even became a pain in the arse to us. That until a huge amount of Owls appeared. They were all special editions of the Daily Prophet and brought on a huge headline, 'DEATH EATER ATTACKS AND ENTIRE FAMILY OF MUGGLE BORNS WAS FOUND DEAD'. Dumbledore sensing the discomfort and fright of his students declare that everyone should go to their dorms and try to grab some sleep. Even some Slytherin that I'm sure have death eaters in the family didn't look happy with the news.

I have to give to the Prophet, the article was good and complete. It had details about the death eaters claims and about the mysterious figure of the Dark Lord Voldemort. People are not scared yet of saying his name and is in my interest to keep it at that. It had been a few weeks since the first attacks have been making headlines but this is the first time where there are casualties. Some people were heavily hurt before, for sure. Some Auror even had been reported dead, but a Auror dying fighting against a Dark Wizard was nothing new. The thing is this is first time that it's a family, people who didn't put themselves willingly in danger, people who didn't took any position in the war and that the only reason to been killed was the circumstance of their birth. Everyone went to the dorms like Dumbledore instructed and a disturbing silence filled the castle like never before. I've spent a good hour trying to sleep without luck before deciding to explore the castle. Morgana! How I wish that those gits had already invented the Marauders Map. I had to do my best to hide while going to the astronomy tower where I could be alone. To my surprise Sirius Black was already there.

"Hi!"

"Wow! Miss Model Student out of bed after curfew!" He joked but his smile didn't reach quite right.

"Well, you being here is a surprise too. I didn't quite took you for the type to be kept awake because of the disgraces of the world." I say with a good amount of sarcasm.

"Haha!" He said frowning and clearly upset.

"Humpf!"

We sat together looking at the stars for a while, the silent was as awkward as it was comfortable. I more than anyone know how bad things will get and it makes me relentless, I don't know what could possibly be bothering Sirius. He is a pure blood. If he were to decide to not to take part in the war and put himself away from the front lines he would be spared. I have a whole lot of things to do and I have no idea of how to help as I know that there is nothing I can do to surpass my age limitation. Besides I'm from a blood traitor family that has lost its purity, if I get caught I will be dead on sight.

After a while the silence did start to became like a heaven burden to carry so I started to hum a song, Yesterday by The Beatles, until I was singing in a dragged but sweet way. I have a acute voice given my age but I'm very tuned and the song filled the silence in a solemn way. When I finally finished singing I lock eyes with Sirius that gave me a intense gaze.

"That was amazing. I've never heard a song like this." He was honestly astonished by me and it made my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I only sing in front of my mother and have no idea of what the hell I was thinking to do it in front of him.

"It's muggle! You should search for it, rock would suit you." I say trying to hide my feelings and changing the focus to him.

"I will." He took a long pause before going on. "I think that my family will take part in this war."

"Oh." I have to bite my lips and look away. I was being a jerk to him in my thoughts, he has the same right as I to be concerned.

"And not on the right side." He completes making clear what he meant.

"Maybe you can do something to prevent it." I try to give him some assurance.

"Yeah? You don't know my family." He snorts at me.

"Maybe not. But I like to think that love and kindness can change a lot more than fights. I do hope you can find a way out of it." I instinctively squeeze his hand and he turns to stare at me with pain and hope.

I met his grey eyes in a silent understanding and we both stayed there for a long time before Sirius announced his need to leave. I didn't notice that my hand was still holding his and Sirius didn't look like he wanted to let go of it but he did it anyway. I waited for him to disappear before standing up and leaving myself. I was already close to the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw Tower when I noticed Lily and Severus sitting in a corridor, they were side by side with heads supporting each other. I approached and sat by Lily supporting my head on my friend's shoulders.

"Hey you two." I say in a whisper.

"Hi." Severus said and Lily only sobbed. "Where you were? I thought you were sleeping." He told me making it clear that he tried to contact me.

"I couldn't so I went to the astronomy tower to take a breath. You?" I inform without saying a thing about bumping into Sirius. That moment I shared with boy sounded like a very intimate thing, something only for me to know about. I have so much knowledge that I keep as a secret that it doesn't even bother me that I don't tell them the whole truth.

"I couldn't sleep too so I went for a walk and found Lily crying." He says giving Lil a soft smile.

"Oh Lil." I give her a kiss on the temple.

"It's just… I'm a muggle born. They are hunting people like me, you guys now that I never did anything wrong. Why they hate us so much?" I was left momentarily without words and Severus looked like was using all of his energy to not join Lily in her crying. I wouldn't blame him since I felt some good tears escaping my eyes.

"They don't now you to hate you, Lil. They just want a reason to kill and destroy that makes them superior. You are more amazing and talented than most of the wizards that study with us." I say trying to reassure her.

"But I'm not as good or as smart as you and Sev." She says and I feel a little guilty as I know that she probably is smarter than me. She just don't have her son's memories to help her with classes.

"And we are both half bloods. It will be hell on earth the day that Sirius Black and James Potter are better than us. And for your information you do surpass me and Sev in Charms." Lily chuckled at that and then even gave a cracked laugh.

We stayed together in there for more than a hour before Lily stated that she had to go before she could get into trouble. We said our goodnights and went to our respective common rooms. Severus gave me a really uncharacteristic hug as soon as we got inside the Ravenclaw Tower. I smiled at this.

"Wow! What's that for?" I say surprise but happy.

"I couldn't do nothing to stop Lily from crying but you manage it. I honestly don't know what I would do without your help." Well, so Snape like to do everything for Lily.

"Oh, Sev. That's what friends are for." I give him a warm smile. "What do you think about this war?" I ask as I know that he was holding his own concerns at heart.

"These death eaters are clearly on the wrong. Even if I'm not very fond of muggles." He answered me honestly.

"Aren't your father a muggle?" I asked already knowing the answer. Harry's memories only showed how neglected he was but didn't showed any interaction between Sev and his family. I needed him to open up so I could do something to help him.

"Yes he is." He stated dryly and I frowned.

"Oh Sev, you don't have a good relationship?" I have a deep concern in my voice.

Severus looked really unsettled about my question. Like he really wanted to say something but didn't had the courage to do it. He was clearly ashamed of something.

"Sev, you know that I would never tell your secrets to anyone without your permission, right? And you know that I truly respect you and nothing you can tell me about your family will ever change that." I held a very serious look as I said it. It is a serious subject.

"Well…" He cleared his throat holding up the desire to cry. "My father is a great person when there isn't a bottle of licor around. And let's just say that it's been awhile since it hasn't been one."

Now it was my moment to held Severus in suffocating hug, he tried to protest but soon let himself be hugged and started to cry like he never cried before. I cried too as I can't think of what he's not telling me with such a superficial statement.

"Sev, what can I do to help you?" I ask trying to form a plan on my head.

"You don't have to do a thing Marls." I smile cheaply at that, he's been avoiding calling me by my nickname.

"You called me Marls! Not Marlene but actually Marls!" He chuckled at me. "I know I don't have to do a thing you silly, but I still will. Are you going to pass the Yule festivities in school?" I ask already thinking a way to surpass my age limitation as my parents are great assets in this front.

"You mean christmas?" He says a little shy.

"You know what I mean. Yes."

"My family doesn't have too much money so is best if I stay at school." He says already looking uncomfortable. I can sense he's already regretting telling me since Sev is very prideful and I know that he doesn't want to feel like he is charity work.

"No way. You are going to spend it with me back home. And there we will come up with a way to… Improve your situation?" I try to use terms that he won't feel uncomfortable with.

"I don't want to be a pity project Marls…" I send him my mix of compassion and anger look.

"Pity?! I admire you how can you say something like that?! We are friends Sev don't try to make like you problems are not mine too. You can accept my help or spent a lot of energy trying to avoid it. Either way, believe me, I will eventually win." I give him a cocky smile that could rival Sirius.

"Okey, but you have to discuss everything with me and if I ultimately refuse something you will have to respect that." He says with concern and I try my best to reassure him.

"Pinky promise." I offer my pinky finger and Severus scoffed in disdain at it before locking his finger in agreement.

I give him another sisterly strong hug before we both agree we need to get some sleep so we separate ourselves to our dorms where I end up in a turbulent sleep. The next day after breakfast Dumbledore asked for the students to stay before going to classes and made an announcement.

"I know the news that we received yesterday were very serious and made a few of you became really upset. If anyone needs any type of assistance you are all allowed to go to the infirmary any time to talk to Madam Profey and get counselling. I like to assure you all of the school security and capacity to protect its students. May this dark times to come be short and may us all learn to work together to surpass the future adversities." I smile at it, I'm glad the school is doing something to protect us as I know things will only escalate in the next few years.

20th December 1971

The worries of the students did appeased but it took weeks and even more time to the school became full of life again. Me, Sev and Lil were more united than ever after Halloween and so was the Marauders. Remus still looked a little left out, like he didn't want to get too close but the boys surrounding him didn't let him go. Soon christmas approached and we shared with Lily that Sev would go to my lace. Lil was upset and really wanted to got visit me too but since she never had spent too much time away from her family she decided to go back to her own house.

It was already mid november when James and Sirius went back to try to bully Sev. The day it happened we talked about it in the Ravenclaw Common Room and we confessed that it felt quite good because of how it made us feel like things we being back to normal. We end up having a good laugh about how stupid it was, me in a sweet way and Sev in a scornful way.

My parents were a little surprised about me asking to bring a friend home, especially a male one but as my brother had people looking into my life he manage to assure our parents that it was because me and Sev are some sort of dynamic duo, which wasn't a lie after all. I did end up giving Xeno a scold for reporting my doings to Marcel. The blond had the audacity to brushed it off as something natural because my brother would be concerned otherwise.

The Prewetts and Weasleys would all go to my house to commemorate and I had to explain my connection to them to Severus. He almost decided not to go when he learned other people would, It was really difficult to reassure him enough for him to keep up with the plans. The holidays started the 20th on a monday and would end in two weeks on a sunday, the second of January. I end up feeling very sorry for Remus when I noticed that December had two full moons and one was on the last day making the werewolf have to spend his holidays in a very unbearable way, I end up giving him some chocolate frogs when I bumped into him in the corridor and he was stunned that I didn't look like I hated him. Well, not that suddenly I accept the marauders attitude but I could be very kind to them when they were not being stupid. Soon we traveled back to the platform 9 ¾ where we said our goodbyes to Lily that quickly disappeared on the crowd to find her parents.

I noticed that Severus kept straightening his clothes like he was trying to make them better by doing so. It was a vain attempt as his clothes were not well cared for and did not fit, which was already bad, and on top of that they also were terrible coordinated. I hope they are like that because his mother has no sense of muggle fashion and not because she deliberates wants to embarrass him. Part of me that sometimes is responsible by my strange knowledge of things suspected it was indeed the worst hypothesis. My parents and surprisingly my brother finally showed up as the place was quite chaotic.

"Hey little witch!" My Pa said giving the me his characteristic bear hug. Even his smile that was usually shy was on full bloom right now. I got caught up with school so much that hadn't notice how much I missed this.

"Hi Pa! This is Severus Snape, my friend." I introduced Sev who had not a single drop of his usual contempt and looked very much awkward. I know how hard was for him to open up and tell me the things that he did and I can only imagine how hard it is for him to accept my help. And he knows that I will put my parents in this help plan in some way and I can see that his pride is hurting.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said in a shy tone and very non Severus way. Merlin is strange to see him acting so put off.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Marlon. Excuse me if I ask but perhaps you are Eileen's child?" Pa said while petting Sev head in a friendly way that made him relax and be a little more confident.

"You know my mother?" Severus asked with surprise and I was stunned too. I didn't knew there was a chance of my father knowing Sev's mom. Thinking back Pa did told me that he was on the pureblood circles before marrying Ma and Sev's mom should be on it too.

"Must certainly so. She was a little younger than me but back then we frequented the same parties. I did lose contact with the pureblood gentry when I married my muggle wife." My Pa stated like it was something really trivial in his life but I know that Ma sometimes feels bad because she feels a little responsable for him losing old friends. But I know this like the list of things that I know that I don't have a way of knowing so I never bring up the subject.

"Oh." Severus was left without knowing what to say and Pa continued.

"This is my wife Sarah." Ma gave both of us hugs and Sev blushed with it.

"And my eldest son Marcel." My brother just ruffled our heads making a complete mass with our hairs.

"We better get going. Such a nice thing that my daughters new friend is the son of an old friend. What the odds, right?" My father said to my mother in a way that I know he means something more even if I don't know what.

"I guess it's a good time to remake acquaintances." Ma responds with piercing look and then we are lead to the closest floo point so we can go to my home.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	5. Holidays and Secrets

**A/N:** This chapter last version is on 07/10/2016.

* * *

 **Holidays and Secrets**

* * *

24th December 1971

It's been a few days since I've been back home and my father is working hard since the board of the company always tries to push some very important decisions before the new year. Pa explained to me that they do this so they can enter the next year with goals and directions. Ma on the other hand have being insufferable fussing over us. Marcel has dropped his job in the fabric company, this still stuns me as I know he was doing terrific and he has always being very ambitious but it seems like he is changing the path of his life now. He told me that he's being studying arts and making some prints and paintings, I noticed that when Galahad arrived he was using a cravat that clearly was made by my brother and it got me thinking how long it will take it for them to get together.

Marcel probably entered his career to get some validation of our parents but I'm glad he realized that Ma and Pa don't really care about what we do, they care about us being happy. I'm not judging him from trying to fill the image he thought our family would approve, but I'm glad he is trying to find his own path and that it seems like Galahad has something to do with it. When I talked about it with Sev he was very silent at first, I don't think he had ever knew that someone could be gay without it being an offense. When he had clearly thinked enough he told me that I was very lucky and fortunate to have parent that would accept their child no matter how far from the normal we are. I did correct him saying we are indeed fortunate but that being gay is normal, even when people try to tell us it isn't. He agreed with me but pointed out that if he was gay and his father were to know about it he could be as good as dead.

The last few days I saw him going from happy to tormented to frustrated. He told me more about his home life than before when we were at Hogwarts. I've learn that despite his father repeating over and over that Sev was waste of space and a freak for being magical he never hit him. Not because he didn't wanted to, Sev told me he got awfully close to it a few times but his mother always protected him. I also discovered that his parent fought a lot and it always ended up with his mother being beat up to a pulp and his father going away for a few days. He had cried to me when he confided me these and I had comforted him. He said that before he came to my house he never knew how a family should be like and it broke my heart a little. He had noticed when he met Lily's parent that it was somehow different but being in my house made it clear to him how misadjusted was his home life.

Sev didn't let me tell my parent about the things he told me but Ma had been giving him the protective act she does when me and my brother are somehow in danger. I'm sure she knows that something is wrong and I can see by how much she's fussing over me and Sev that she will do something about it. Well she did start by changing a few things in my friend looks, she cutted his hair and bought him shampoo and conditioner for his type of hair that now frames his face a lot better. Ma has also given him clothes without accepting any of his protests. She did some excuse about loving to dress kids up and my brother not letting her anymore and it did make Sev more relaxed about the stupid amount of clothes he got.

We spent most of the time together playing chess, exploding snap, gobstones and take advantage of our free time to plan some revenge pranks on the marauders. I'm still waiting for them start to call themselves that so I can use the name outside of my head. My brother surprisingly helped us come up with a way to get them detention with professor Slughorn by exchanging their ingredients with very similar herbs that had very different effects. Soon night arrived and the other gest started to arrive. I introduced my friend to The Prewetts and the Weasleys. I almost couldn't hold myself back about making a fuss about how big Bill already was. Sev looked at the baby with more fear in his eyes that I have ever seen and made me laugh hard when Molly gave him Bill to hold. For a moment I thought that he was going to pass out but he manage to hold on.

Gideon and Fabian bullied us with repeated showers of muggle fake snow, which is basically a type of white foam, that Arthur gave them. At first Sev was really put out by it but when I laughed hard about it he realized it wasn't them being mean just stupid. We did got the sauce leftover and put it on the can with Marcels magical assistance and showered the twins with it. They laugh hard I even Pa had chuckled when everyone realized that it wasn't the same soapy foam that they used on us but roasted turkey gravy.

"You both deserved that!" Pointed Molly laughing at her brother.

"Dear sister…" Gideon started.

"Do you really think so little…" Fabian continued.

"Of us?!" They finished together.

"There's nothing little about your lads stupidity." Marcel said between his laughs and the twins made faces together.

"You've been very cocky since your little sister became a eagle." Pointed out Fabian.

"I can't help, after all, you dunderheads thought Marlene would be a lion and I was the only one cheering for her to be a eagle, well not the only one." He have Galahad a very cheeky smile that would usually make him blush hard but I think he had enough eggnogs to live through it. "And I finally won a bet over something." Marcel finished full of himself.

"Marcel never win bets, like ever! It's a miracle... Wait! You bet on me?" I stared at all the people in her living room, only Ma looked guilty about it.

"Well, do you really…" Started Gideon.

"Think it beyond us…" Continued Fabian.

"To do it?" The twin finished.

"Not really. Who bet what?" I asked amused. Sev's really trying to understand how the twins manage to complete each other sentences ad is failing miserably at it.

"I bet you would be a Gryffindor along with the twins, Arthur and Bilius. Your brother clearly bet on Ravenclaw together with Galahad. Your father bet on Slytherin and you mother on Hufflepuff…" Molly shared.

"Hufflepuff? What does your mother have against you?" Severus jokingly asked me with fake scorn and Marcel laughed really hard at it while Sarah looked affronted.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuffs? I'm not magical, the description of the house was loyal and friendly." Ma pointed out making a pout.

"There's nothing wrong with puffs." All the Prewetts and Weasleys says.

"You tell yourselves that." Severus says and my brother, our father and I laughed hard. It's known that the eagles competitivity with the badgers were almost as big as the lions with the snakes. Me and Sev are an exception as our 'enemies' are from the lion's den.

The Christmas party was amazing, the entire food was made by Ma that insists on always doing the christmas feast the muggle way. She states that even having Maggy, our house elf, she doesn't like to depend on magic for everything and dammed will be the Christmas that Ma doesn't cook it herself. Her food is amazing and Mols seems to like the notion of not depending on magic for every little thing. I know for sure is something she will pass to her kids with time. The party went on until a little over midnight, Arthur's brother Bilius had too much to drink and passed out on the couch and the twins took responsibility to take him home so they left. After a while so did Mols and Arthur because of Bill that wake up and need to be put to sleep at home.

Ma and Pa retired for their room and only me, Severus, Marcel and Galahad where left. Soon our last guest announced that he had to leave and I could see my brother face whiter a little. Galahad ruffled mine and Severus's heads and left with Marcel to the floo. I went to entrance of the drawing room to watch them say goodbye. Severus asked what I was doing and I respond a little loud.

"I wanna see if they are going to kiss." I had to put a hand to my mouth when I noticed that my brother and Galahad heard. The older man passed his hand through his dark red hair and gave me a very indecent smile before kissing my brother on the lips. Marcel was completed surprised and satisfied with it as he almost couldn't pronounce a word afterwards. Galahad whispered something in his ear and then left. Marcel stared at me and Severus we all had blushed about the scene.

"It's time for you both to go to bed." He finally said.

"Yes it is." I said and me and Severus rushed upstairs.

25th December 1971

Next day was Christmas morning and I rushed Sev downstairs to open up the presents. He got a old book about portions that his mother sent and a little pile of things from my parents. We both received wand holster from Marcel which was by far our favorites. Pa even let us use some magic to show how good we are and the prospect of doing something so against the rules made us incredibly excited. We did a splendid job showing our abilities, we showed Ma Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Alohomora and Aguamenti. She was stunned by our abilities and congratulated us on it. Pa looked very proud too.

We spent the day playing with our new toys and eating the leftovers from the feast the day before. My brother did left in the evening and me and Severus shared a look of understanding. We talked about how much we had to share with Lily and after a lot of pleading we manage to have Pa assist us in experimenting doing a few potions in Sev's new book. We end up being very tired very soon since we had stayed really late last night and today we woke early to open up the gifts.

2th January 1972

The rest of the holidays went by without much to add and sooner than I expected we were heading back to Hogwarts. We were saying our goodbyes to Ma, Pa and Marcel when my parent invited Severus to expend some time with us in the summer break. Sev said he would try to convince his mother and Ma interrupted by saying to him not to worry as they would visit her sometime before the end of the term so Pa would remake aquitencies. Severus look appalled by it but said nothing as expected. It looked like it will be a good thing for his mother to befriend my parents.

As we navigated through platform 9 ¾ we met Lily and I got to introduce her and her family to mine. They talked and Ma being a muggle helped the conversation to flow and soon they were becoming friends and arranging for us to meet on the summer break. Petunia seemed really angry for having to be here but I was extremely polite and nice to her and the girl end up even cracking a smile at me before saying goodbye.

"Blimey! You found your way through Petunia's heart." Said Sev astonished.

"Yeah, she is my sister and even I don't know how you did it." Lily gave my an expression that was a mix of surprise and evy.

"Well, I'm known to make an easy way towards people's heart." I state in mocking tone making them roll their eyes. "She's just jealous that we have magic, you both should try hard not to step on her pride. She probably just don't want to feel left out." I complete seriously and my friends give me looks that says that they are taking my words to heart.

"Well, let's get somewhere to sit down." Lils said stepping into the corridor.

We were looking for an empty compartment when we stumbled into the, not yet, Marauders. James and Sirius were already up and looking forward to confront them when they saw Lily and held themselves back. All the kids were using their informal clothes, including Severus that now looked very put together and even cute. I could see that they were trying to figure out how to offend Sev as "greasy" certainly don't apply anymore. I send a death glare to them and we manage to go find a place to sit without them doing a thing. Going back to the castle was a very delightful trip and the days going forward showed us that we would have to take more time studying as the homeworks were bigger and the professors were stricter. I don't know a single person that went home in the easter holidays considering how much we had to do.

27th May 1972

For the last few weeks we returned to our common routine with the addition of increasing our study group time. Soon the finals are coming and I discovered myself being quite bored in doing only research on the first year curriculum. I've been looking into some NEWT level books and discovered myself quite good in reading through more complex notes on Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I decided to research a little on Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes so when I take them in the third year I can do as good as I'm doing now in my classes. I'm going to ask for Care of Magical creature too but Harry actually did quite good in it and I'll only have to increment his knowledge about it.

The Marauders have being trying hard to find Severus alone but since we came back from the Holidays we've been glued together, they all don't have so much time free either since they too have to study. The only one who is still going frantic about pranks is Sirius. Today Lils and Sev decided to study Transfiguration and since is the subject I'm better at I abandoned them and went to have some me time. I can sense that Sev need some time away from me too and I find myself humming while adventuring myself through the castle. I decide to go to the toilet in the third floor to see Myrtle, afteral she does show up a lot in Harry's memories. As I get there I see Remus preparing a caldron and some ingredients and I remember how bad he is at Potions. The ghost probably is hiding because Remus is a boy and shouldn't be on the girls bathroom.

"Hi." I say as I enter and the boy almost jumped and ran away. "WOW! Don't need to be all jumpy, what are you making?" I ask clearly curious, it certainly is not a prank. He stares at me trying to figure it out if I'm going to hex him.

"I'm studying the Forgetfulness Potion." He says frowning at me.

"Nice! Do you want some help? I'm quite bored." I say with a smile.

"Why would you do that? I mean… You are not even from my house and James and Sirius are always picking up on Snape."

"Well, I do pick back on you and since I've already done my revenge on the last stunt that you guys pulled we are quite even. And when I do my revenges I don't make distinctions on who helps and who delivers the bullying." I give him a pointed look that makes him understand that I blame him for Sev treatment just as much as the others. "That said you are on a girl's bathroom clearly hiding trying to learn something because you are clearly awful at it. So I don't see a reason not to help."

"Really?" He looks so guilty and hopeful.

"Really. Now show me how you cut your ingredients and I will teach a technique that makes it easier to brew." Remus shows me and I start to correct him in a few things and he gives me a grand smile when he see that the potions is working out.

"McKinnon you are incredible! I've been trying to make this work for weeks!" He says as he applies the last step to the potion.

"Of course I am Lupin. But if it was Sev in here and not me, you would have made the potion even better than what is expected." I say in a very cocky way.

"He would never help me." He states without being able to look me in the eyes. "And he would be correct in doing so."

"Oh, he would help. He wouldn't be as sweet as I am, for sure. He would call you names while explaining and would inevitably make you feel like you are a complete dunderhead. But last minute he would save you from the mass you made and would explain what you did wrong. He can be quite ruthless but in the end he does the right thing." I ramble. "Not that you would care." I finish and he locks eyes with his feet not daring to look at me.

"The secret to live a good life is to change the things we hate about us that we can change. And to accept the things we hate about us that we cannot. Tomorrow is the full moon Lupin, you are to take care of yourself today." I point out with a smile and he looks back at me completely terrified.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I start to regret teasing him a little as he looks on the verge of a panic attack.

"I mean nothing of course. I'll see you around, it's already dinner time." I give him a tap on the back and leave the bathroom knowing that he's going to get really worried about what I said. Maybe I will befriend him before I expected.

I leave and meet Severus on the ravenclaw table talking to Xeno. He gives me a smile as a sit by his side and enjoy myself with some pumpkin soup and pork belly. I also take a few pieces of bread, some chicken wings and for dessert I take two pieces of lemon tart with ice cream and chocolate syrup. Sev finishes his dinner way before me and kind of stares at me while I repeat the dessert.

"I really don't know where all the food you eat goes to. You belly must been vanishing the food." He points out with a snort and Xeno chokes laughing.

"And you should be grateful that I take your evil remarks as jokes and not you being really mean to me." I answer laughing. "Come on, let's leave the hall there is something I want to talk to you about." I get up on my feet and we leave to some secluded place.

"Early I helped Lupin study for the Potion exam." I state as a matter of fact and Sev pulls a face at me.

"Why would you assist the enemy?" He asks with wroth.

"He looked like he needed help?" Sev rolls his eyes.

"It's so like you to help people that make your life miserable just because you can. So what? Did he manage not to be a complete waste of potion ingredients?" He asks me trying to figure it out where I want to get.

"He did the potion just fine after I explained to him exactly what he did wrong. He looked really guilty about his friends picking on you."

"For real?" He looks taken back. I better start to make some sense in here.

"Well, I still don't know if I want to befriend him. But if he repent his attitudes I'll give him a chance. I wanted to talk to you and see what you would think of it. Well, he's a werewolf so his life is not very easy, I hope he will feel bad about making other people's life difficult."

"Werewolf? He is a werewolf? How is he in school? He's dangerous! Did you just insinuate that you want to make a werewolf your pet project?" Severus now looked completely abashed by the information.

"Shhhhhh! Merlin Pants! If we were not in a complete secure location you would announce his secret to the world with your tone! He's not my pet project just like you are not a pet project. "Sev looks a little ashamed at this statement. "I implied to him that I know of his condition but he can't be sure of it. It's not easy to be a werewolf, you know? Of course if he's here it's completely safe and the staff knows."

"You don't find him dangerous?" He looks completely perplexed about it.

"No. I mean, I find him dangerous through 12 hours once a month. But then I don't make a habit of visiting him on these days and I also find my mother dangerous once a month, however I do not have the luxury of avoiding her on those." Severus made more faces at me than I knew him possible of and decided to laugh at the end.

"Alright, I'll forget that he is a werewolf. Not like it's any of my business anyway. It doesn't change the fact that he's a bully by association. So if you befriend Lupin and end up finding him interesting enough I will try to make acquaintances. Only if he asks for forgiveness tough." The last part he says with a mix of arrogance and pleasure.

"You'll only do this because you think it's what the 'better man' would do." I state rolling my eyes.

"Of course. I'm guessing you discovered that he is a werewolf in the same strange way that you know everyone's blood and name." He says to me frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Marlene don't tell me you think it's normal to simply know information about people you never met before." He looks totally incredulous. "Don't worry I talked to Marcel and he explained to me that sometimes you just know things."

"I'M NOT A SEER!" I'm so angry with my brother, he's the only one who knows about it and he spilled to Sev. He will think I'm a lunatic.

"Marls stop! You are one of my best friends, you must be really stupid to believe that I would care about it. If anything I'm happy that someone with such an incredible gift is friends with me." Now I start to cry really hard and I feel Sev hugging me in a awkward way. He's so not used to it.

Until this very moment I didn't realized that I was so afraid of what people would think and afraid of having my friends leaving me because of this stupid ability that I have. I hadn't understand that more than anything I wanted to be accepted. I just can't help but to be angry at myself for thinking that Remus concerns were stupid. It's obvious that his friends would accept him, it's not his fault that he is a werewolf. As it's not my fault that I'm a seer, If this is what I am. I cry for a few minutes before finally settling down and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry for the outburst."

"Alright, just don't do it again." He says a little frightened still.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't told you. I though that you think of me as a freak."

"Oh, don't worry. I think of you as a freak, you are a just a freak that I like. Let's go is almost curfew and I really don't want to get a detention."

"Alright. So you would still be my friend if I were a werewolf?" I ask trying to finished the first topic.

"Yes, I would. But I think even all of your kindness won't bend those Gryffindors. You better spend your time trying to befriend some Slytherin." He says with sarcasm.

"You are totally right. I'll pay closer attention to snakes then." I say with a smile and Severus hides his face in his hands with frustration. He really will blame himself for giving me ideas.

1th July 1972

This is the day that I realize that a lot more changes happens than I can predict. It's the end of the school year and is time for us all to go back home. I still have not befriended Remus and have not made any Slytherin friends, even if I did manage to have some tea with Andromeda where we bonded on my promise to not tell anyone that I caught her snogging a Hufflepuff muggle-born Teddy Tonks on the corridor. No, I notice something really big must have changed when I get to the platform 9 ¾ and my parents are waiting for me together with Mrs. Snape.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. To See Changes and To be Changed

**A/N:** This chapter last version is on 03/10/2016. They have three significant changes from the original posted.  
1\. Molly is far on her pregnancy so Marlene doesn't break the news to her. (I realized that for te date I've choose for Charlie to be born she would be too far on the pregnancy to miss it.)

2\. When I wrote the chapter I had the idea of Marlene receiving her memories from the other time line and this chapter had them in it. I decided that it would be too much for her and would over complicate the story so I dropped the idea and redone the part that had it. If you are following the updates I would advise you to read the 1sth of September of 1972 to understand it.

3\. Also in response to a review I am dropping the comas and exchanging them for quotation marks.

* * *

 **To See Changes and To be Changed**

* * *

11th August 1972

This was an incredibly surprising summer. When I read about the butterfly effect I figured that my actions would bring calamities and would be responsible for a lot of tragedies. I decided that even so I have to change the future and got prepared to sell my soul as me having a single out of place conversation could lead to a complete disaster. I never stopped to think if my actions could lead to bigger and GOOD events. I thought it would only lead to disarray and that I would have to do all the hard work in changing things. I was so wrong and know I have to admit that I probably was a little full of myself too.

I thought that I was going single handed be the responsible for every difference of this time, having my parents taking over from the things I started to change was actually surprising. It does makes me get a little more grounded on the fact that I'm still a child and I should go for help when needed, honestly is not really a part of my personality and neither is one of Harry's. On these note, to have aunt Aileen press charges against her abusive husband and moving into my family home for sanctuary because my parents practically arranged a rescue mission was totally out of my expectations.

Severus was completely stunned for most of the summer and he relied on me that he had never seen his mother being so sweet or pretty. She did received the Sarah McKinnon treatment after all, Ma has always being the type to fuss over people in a way that no one can deny her. It took three full weeks of me talking and assuring Sevs for him send a letter to Lils explaining the whole ordeal. He was completely ashamed because he had always hidden his abuse from her and now he would have to tell her about it so he could explain why they didn't live close anymore. Both my parents and aunt Aileen sat with us to explain the whole situation and Sevs was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to be a witness at the trial that happened later on the summer. Well, I had to start calling Sevs mother aunt Aileen because when I called her Mrs. Snape I could tell she wasn't pleased about being associated with her old husband.

My parents are trying to help aunt Aileen to remake connections with her parents and we, the children, are completely out of the dramas of it. Well, all of this means I have Sevs for the entire summer and we actually manage to convince Lily's parents to let her spent the last three weeks of it with us. Marcel and Galahad are openly dating and I find it sweet that my brother is pretending to still live with us by sleep two or three days of the week home when it's obvious that he moved in with his boyfriend.

The summer is the best time of the year for outdoor people like me. Yes I'm a bookworm, but I like to read my books in the opening, thank you very much. I especially like the summer because we can take walks on the gardens that Ma cultivate, swims on the pond, read below the threes and have picnics. I always do morning walks alone and Sevs joins me in the afternoon for a tea and some studying. We also spent most of the summer helping Aunt Aileen with potions since she's been brewing some hard level ones to sell and repay my parents. I now can tell for sure who Sev's takes his pride from. Today's is the day that Lily arrives and I already took a walk and am waiting in the drawing room as my parents went to get her. Severus is sleeping like most days, he certainly is not a morning person.

When they all came in by the floo I almost ran Lils over with my hug. She responded my embrace with a laughter and soon we separated and I pulled her to the guest room that is just beside my own. Severus room was also close by but now was more of a permanent setting than a guest one. I urged Lily to change clothes so we could swim by the pond close by and she was happy to do so. Then we barged to Severus room yelling to him to wake up, he almost drop from his bed in fright.

"Bloody hell! What is your problem?" He grumbled.

"Change clothes already you sleepy head. We are going take a swim at the pond!" I said while Lils goes over and hugs him.

"I missed you." Our redhead friend said smiling.

"Well, let's leave Sevs changing while we take something to eat later." I say and we sprint away from his room and go make a picnic basket.

Soon we are at the pond swimming, I love water so I stay inside even after they both have left and are taking sun baths. I stay by the edge so we can talk.

"So Lils, you have also finished your homework right?" Sevs asks.

"Of course, I wanted to have the rest of the summer free of obligations. I'm no fool to try and push some rubbish to the professors that I made in the train ride to Hogwarts." I laugh at her description.

"Oh, I can totally imagine four fools that would do it." I say clearly implying the marauders.

"Certainly!" Sevs agrees with me rolling his eyes.

"I don't now, I think that Remus at least would do the homework on time." Lily says trying to not back us up in our badmouthing the Gryffindors.

"Which is actually worst, I'm positive that they will copy his work." Severus looks at Lily with a frown.

"Oh please, they are not so bad." She states a little crossed. I've never seem Lily and Severus really fighting but they always indulge themselves with some light sparring and it looks like it would evolve into it if I don't meddle.

"Since when?" Now I talk. Lily sometimes has been worst than us in the marauder's hate. Of course I don't really hate them but I find it quite funny to complain about their acts with my two best friends. Especially when we are right in doing so.

"Well, before you start listing their wrong doings just let me tell something that I've been digesting for a while. Before we left I got picked up by some slytherins for being muggleborn. They kept calling me…" She cleared her throat before continuing. "Mudblood. And I don't know why I couldn't fight back like I usually do, so I was about to run crying when they came and rescued me by hexing the hell out of the snakes. Of course Potter thought that gives him right to pester me about choosing better my friendships and pointing out that Sev is a dark wizard and you are his minion."

"HEY! How dare him say I'm a minion?! If anything you guys would be my minions! Humpf!" I'm now complete abashed. HOW DARE THEM TAKE ME AS A FOLLOWER?! I'm leader material! Wait, people have been picking on Lily for her being muggleborn and I didn't knew about it? This seer thing is terrible in choosing what information is for me to know or not. Urg! "And Lily Jean Evans how come we haven't hear about this… Confrontation before?"

"I was quite ashamed of it and I know that I should have told you about it, but it was bad enough to be picked on and then I had to be saved by the scoundrels. Now I feel like I owe them something."

"And thus will retain from speaking bad of them. I see." Sevs looks complete chill, and I know for certain that these means that he is beyond furious with this whole situation. "We will refrain from pointing out the worst about your lions. Just remember to point out the snakes that got to you so we can avoid them next term." Uh! I'm sure he is plotting one of his worst pranks on the slytherins, the ones that me and Lily usually talk him out of doing because would be going overboard. I raise an eyebrow at him questioning and he gives me the 'don't interfere' look. I don't think I will mind him being too mean this time.

"Of course. Oh Sev, I'm so glad you understand." Lily points out with a caring smile. I roll my eyes, and Severus thinks that I'm the kind one that see only the good on people. Not that I'm not, is just that I can tell I'm a in-between Lily who is blindly kind and Severus who is blindly wicked.

"I don't know if I can talk kindly about all of them but me and Sevs have been talking and we think we can tolerate Lupin if he's alone." I point out to Lily.

"Really?" She looks astonished.

"Well, he is the more studious of them and he have the pity party going his way with the werewolf thing." Sevs points out in a really not kind way but I don't mind him.

"WHAT WEREWOLF THING?" Lily practically screams. Yeah, totally beating the marauders in knowing Lupin's secret this time around. At least this time Sirius will not prank Sev sending him to the shack.

"I know you are not as bright as me in DADA, but please. He has a family emergency exactly on the full moon every single month that makes him leave. He always gets scars but he is hardly the outdoors or exercising type, he refrains to being closer to everyone, even Pettigrew is closer to the other boys. Clearly werewolf." I state as a matter of fact and the readhead roll her eyes at me. She says that I'm too cocky sometimes.

"Well, now a lot of things makes sense." Lily points out thinking. "And out of all them you got to the conclusion that a werewolf was the only one you can tolerate? Why not Pettigrew? He's harmless enough."

"I helped Remus with potions and he seemed ashamed of his actions. Pettigrew while not a very active participant never show any remorse for his actions." I state. "If he did I would not mind trying to befriend him either. I'm thinking of finding a Slytherin friend. I have some Hufflepuff that I really enjoy the company and is kind of cool to have allies and all the houses."

"And I'm at blame for this stupid idea." Severus states to Lily who laughs.

"Really? Well, I agree with you guys and I have to say that I'm a little surprised at you both for being so open minded about Lupin's condition."

"Well, how can I judge anyone when I'm a seer or whatever." I point out looking at Lily and trying to see her reaction to this information. I'm pretty sure she knows but I've never talked explicitly about it with her, I'm sure she and Sev have talked about since they are best friends. She smiles at me.

"Good thing that you take things in this way. How about Sev partnering with Lupin while I partner with you in potions next term?" I'm glad that Lily doesn't even comment about my 'gift' and part of me feels a little bad that I am target of so much caring from Lily when Harry could never have any in that timeline. I'll do anything to stop this from repeating or more likely… never happening? Urg, time confusing.

"I'm totally open for it. I did say to Lupin that Severus would probably help him too if he was in my position." I state and I can see Severus looking affronted. "I did pointed out that you would call him names and make him feel completely useless before being helpful." I send him a grin and he simply roll his eyes.

"He always sits with his friends, since I know that you won't convince him to sit away from his gang, I agree with your plan."

"Sev! It's really condescending with us to agree with our plan just because you think it will fail." Lily complains.

"Oh, don't worry. This will give us even more pleasure when it works out." I pointed out with a wicked smile that makes Severus worry. "But on a different note, I'm starving let's eat!" I finally leave the water and prepare our picnic so we can have lunch. As usual they look at me astonished about how much I can eat since It does get worse in the summer when I do more exercise. We end up spending the day by the pond and when we get back we are so tired that we barely manage to dine before retiring to our beds.

25th August 1972

Lily had met aunt Eileen before but not on such a good note, they easily became friends and aunt looks amazed how more sweet and proper her son acts around our friend. I do talk Sev's out of being too engrossed with Lily and he has being less… Obsessed? Well he does have other people he cares about and are kind and open with him, but Lily being his first friends has a special place. They both try not to make me feel left out but I know that even if we three get along great, they are besties and I'm not. Maybe I'll find someone to be my bestie one day, who knows? Not me. Which is awful since I do know so much.

Today is a fryday and the Prince's are coming to visit, they are Sev's grandparents that he never met. It seems that they don't have any other family member and so if they don't take aunt Eileen and Sev back to the family their line will die out. It's been this argument that my parents have used to open the communicating channel. That and the McKinnon name, of course, It does gives me the chills to think of how these people's minds work.

We are all dressed in robes, mine are a shade of lavender while Sev is using a deep blue and Lily is using a emerald green that makes her eyes shine. We all look really put together and I'm kind of proud of it since I help them both get ready. We wait in the living room while the grow ups are waiting in the drawing room by the floo. I can tell everyone is worried and anxious and Sevs has been unable to pay attention to anything me and Lily have been talking. When they finally come through Sev give us his whole attention, I think he last minute decided that he doesn't want to meet them at all.

"I can totally see this going bad. Maybe is not too late to hide in my room while they talk."

"Don't be absurd Sev, they would notice." Lily points out.

"Too late, they are here." I say pointing out behind Severus that turns and faces the elderly couple.

The older people gasps at Severus without muttering a word and I can feel that I know about what it is. I go to Severus side and whisper to him.

"They had a son before your mother. They don't talk about him because he died in an accident before aunt Eileen was even born, but they never got over it. You look remarkable like him, honestly I think they have found in their heart a place to love you. Just don't let them try and shape you too much, alright?" I say and he turns to me a little worried but soon relaxes as the elderly couple approaches us.

"I'm your grandmother, Calysto. You must be young Severus, right?" The lady is on the verge of tears and Sevs in all his pride is fighting a few tears too. It must be difficult for him to suddenly have family showing so much emotions. "And I'm your grandfather, Eljin Prince. Nice to meet you." The man's voice was hoarse and I could tell that he was regretting all the time he lost with his grandchild.

"Hi, Yes. I'm Severus Snape and this is my friends Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon." He point us out with politeness and we both answer with decorum before leaving him and aunt Eileen in the living room so the can have some privacy.

We let the family reunite and pull ourselves to the study with my parents to talk. I don't think that neither one of the proud people left in the parlour would be pleased to be seen being sentimental. We keep chatting for an hour or so and then Niny the house elf comes and points out that dinner is ready. Everyone gets together on the table to eat and we happen to find the elderly couple really sweet towards us, they seem overly happy that we all are star students. I don't think that they will find it that good when we finally get caught with one of our revenge pranks.

"So you are a Ravenclaw? It's very rare for a Prince but is a great house." Eljin prides.

"Usually what house what house the Prince's are sorted?" Ma asks with curiosity.

"Slytherin like most pureblood families, of course." Calysto answers and I look at her with a raised eyebrow challenging. That woman is pretty close to being impolite to the her hostess. Severus looks at me with concern, he wants to have more family but I'm not too sure he wants to get himself involved with people that would offend my parents after all they done for his mother.

"Well, I see it as most fitting that a half-blood in the Prince family is the one to break more than one tradition." I point out and Pa gives me his most approving grin. Eljin looks with worry to his wife and I can tell that they will have to review a few believes they have.

"I agree Marls. We will have to watch and see what other traditions I might break right?" Severus say to me with a cunning smile. This will be good, now they know that they won't be able to mold Severus and will have to be more open if they want to be part of his life.

"Indeed. Well, I can think of a few thing but honestly don't think that they grow ups will like our tales." I say with mischief but try to change the subject to a place where there is no confrontation. "Maybe you will enter the Quidditch team, you fly pretty good and I didn't see any Prince name of the trophy room."

"Really? You must truly be the first Prince able to conquer a broom, we usually are terrible at it, myself included." Eljin says with a smile. "But I do like to watch the games. Maybe you all would like to go and see one before school returns?" The man is good, by inviting all of us is almost certain that he will succeed in his invitation.

"I would love to, but I'm not a fan of any team." Severus is totally being fished here, not that it is a bad thing.

"I, my husband and you mother, if she has not changed, all cheer for the Falmouth Falcons. They are ruthless but also explendid." Calysto is really proud at stating this.

"I'm still a Falcons fan, mother. But Severus can choose his team, I remember a great number of boys being fans of the Harpies when at school." I roll my eyes at aunt Eileen, since I'm 12 and surrounded by teenagers I hope that boys have improved over the years and aren't still cheering based on girl's looks.

"As long as you are not a Chudley Cannon fan you are alright, they never win. I am a Pride of Portree fan because their colours are purple and gold and their symbol a star. Pa is a big Puddlemere United fan and Ma is a a Holyhead Harpies fan because she finds it awesome that there is a team with only woman. My brother, Marcel, is at Tutshill Tornado fan and since we all cheer for different teams we do some bettings in who will win the championship every year." I say also getting a little excited.

"I never watched any game other than at school. Well it's not likely that I would since I live in muggle Britain." Lily points out.

"I have accompanied a few games in the radio but I have never went to a game either."

"That's an absurd!" Eljin states and for a minute I'm afraid he means it's an absurd that Lily is a muggleborn but since he looks really happy and not at all judgemental I keep staring to see his point. "Even if you are not a quidditch fan is mostly known that you will have a great time in the experience of going to a game. Now you really must accept our offer and then next time you can lead your family to watch it too." Lily gives him a great smile and agrees with the plan and I can see Calysto pulling a face but she keeps to herself. It seems that the old man is better at changing his pureblood dogmas than his wife.

"I think it's a great idea, we can invite Marcel and his boyfriend and have an all out." Pa points out with a grin, is so like him to steer things up when it looks like they settled. Well, eventually they would know is better to rip of the bandages than to pick the bruise.

"Boyfriend?" Calysto asks trying hard to keep her face still. I guess it's going to be difficult to her get past this prejudice too. Ma and Pa both have a glean in their eyes that says that they are quite enjoying having the couple suck their prejudices.

"Yes, Galahad. He's great, he even helped us with some projects this summer, right Marls?" I'm quite pleased that is Severus answering, this way the old lady knows she might lose him if she gives in her old thinking.

"Of course, it will be a pleasure to meet them." Eljin says clearly trying to clear the air even if he was stunned a second before. I glance at Lil and we both have trouble trying not to fall in a fit of laughter.

We end up making plans for the game a week before the end of the summer break and continue talking about less stressful subjects. When they are not being your regular pureblood bigot they were a very sweet elderly couple and we kind of warmed up to them. After the dinner and our good byes Severus went to talk to aunt Eileen but asked us to wait for him in his room so we could also have a chat.

"Hey, what you thought about my grandpa and grandma?" He asked us smiling.

"They are in for a ride." I point out and Lils agree.

"When we were talking alone before dinner mother made herself pretty clear that she would not take abuse from them after she got rid of the abuse from my father. She also pointed out that they would not meddle in my education or morals and if they ever made me or anyone close to us feel belittled because of blood status she would never let them near me again. She say that they would not suddenly became family and they would have to prove themselves to us in order to be part of our lives. It seems that they were full of pose before meeting us but the moment they heard mother's story with father and realised that she endure it for so long because she didn't had anyone to reach out, they became really soft. It seems that they thought that since my father is a muggle that I would be some kind of monster but when they saw how much I look like them and how little with my father they were even more guilty and now they really want to be part of my life. Mother explained that they never met a muggle in their lives." I look shocked at him, it does seem likely that a pureblood reclused family would never seem someone from the muggle world now that I'm thinkin. But by Morgana, they are old! They must have expend a lot of energy trying to avoid such encounter through their lives.

"I think your grandma will have a hard time following your mother's demands." Lily say with a smile, Sev hardly looks so euphoric.

"I think that it is pretty neat that aunt Eileen can now hold her posture and be so firm. I'm really impressed, I don't know if I would be this strong in the same situation. She is an amazing woman." I state in awe and Severus smiles at me.

"She truly is. Now that I shared everything you girls can go to your rooms, I'm dying to go to bed." Sev says and I wish him good night with Lily and we leave to our rooms. This is the beginning of huge amount of unexpected changes in the world.

The rest of the Holidays were nice. We went twice to the burrow where we were watched by a pregnant Molly. She almost didn't notice she was with kid at the beginning since she had yet to lose weight from her first time carrying and had been too stressed with Bill not sleeping full nights and all. She never told me she was pregnant but I already knew and had touched the subject before the summer. It had not occurred to me that there was no way of me knowing that she was pregnant and this was another of my seers abilities, it looks like everyone a little closer to me knew about it and I wasn't fooling anyone keeping it a secret. Lily and I pampered Bill as much as possible and Severus also tried to interact with the baby a little but he has no talent with it. We helped around a little, eat Molly's delicious food and played in the backyard. Molly loved my friends and in all we had a great time.

We also went to the game like planned and Galahad went with us, at first there was a tension but soon Calysto completely forgot her prejudice by being charmed by him. My brother rolled his eyes more than I considered it possible and for a moment I thought he would be screaming at the old lady to get her claws away from his man. Eventually Eljin pulled his wife to stay closer to him and no accidents happened. Ma and aunt Eileen, that by now are besties, made fun of Pa for losing all of his uptight posture as soon as we got to the pitch. The evening was awesome and Lily, against my own good advice and her own good judgement, declared herself a Chudley Cannons fan. Severus became a fan of the Ballycastle Bats that was playing but he bet on the Puddlemere United listening to Pa's advice, like most of them. In the end only Marcel, me and Ma bet on the winning team. We end up spending the money on sweets that we shared with everyone.

We all went together to diagon alley to buy our school supplies a few days latter, Severus also received a lot of presents from his grandparents which included a potion luxury set with a potion cabinet filled with ingredients, the latest broom model and a wizard chess. Severus was beaming with joy at all of his new things and even agreed to spend the last day in the Prince Manor since he would be spending the entire year with me and Lily. She and I had a talk with him before he left to remember Sev to not let himself be bribed into things he didn't wanted. He scorned at us but took the advice to heart. And with this we finished our summer break.

1th September 1972

I start to wonder what could I possible do this year to change even more things and I started to think how would I have been have I not made the friendships I've did last time. Did I had friends at all? As far as I know the only person to miss me was Alastor Moody that just graduated last year. Hell, even so he remembered me for the tragedy of my death. I was only that? I tragic life lost to the dangers of war? I know for sure that the memories from Harry that not only I died but all the McKinnons. Even so not once Molly mentioned me or Marcel and they were childhood friends and just recently she named him Charlie's godfather. She also never mentioned Fabian and Gideon, so have I became just like them a memory too sad to remember? Was that my end? Even so part of me still feels better not really knowing much about who I was.

I may never know what happened to me last time but I do know that I was not that important, maybe I was a loner. I can see myself like that if I didn't had the friends I have, I can see myself hiding my seer ability and never using it to better the world around me. I can see myself turn out weak not because I have any doubt that I'm espetacular at magic. I must have been a hell of a auror for Moody to pinpoint me to Harry. But I have the feeling in my guts that I was weak because I was lonely.

Sometime when I have dreams with Harry's memories I remember the fact that he sent his memories thinking it would land on his father, James. But it looks like my seer magnet pull it to me, and thus now me, one of the completely unrelated person has his hard work and the responsibility to act on those memories. I sometime wonder if I'm really the most qualified person to do it, but since I doubt Fate would have none to do with it I figure I must be qualified enough.

I was very caught up in my thoughts through the entire journey to platform 9 ¾ and Lily was just anxious to go back to Hogwarts where we could use magic again. The whole trip was uneventful and soon we were sitting with Severus in a compartment talking.

"So my grandparents want me to change my last name to Prince. I didn't agree yet and I want to hear your opinions." He say to us with caution. Looks like he is really putting his mind into it.

"I think that you should choose what you feel more comfortable with." Lily pointed out not willing to influence his decision.

"Names have power, you should choose based on how you feel. If you feel more like a Prince than a Snape it makes no reason to keep your father's last name. Do you still care for the man or do you want to be completely disassociated from him? Do you completely accept your grandparents? If not I think you should wait until you do to make a decision. But being honest, The Half Blood Prince looks like a good title." Severus frowned for most of my speech but he end up smiling at the end. Lily gave me a smirk that she always gives when she agrees with me.

"I like the sound of it. You are right, I have to improve a lot our relationship if I am to change something like my name for them." He pointed out and we disperse ourselves with talks about Quidditch until we arrived at the castle.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	7. New Friendships and a War Decree

**A/N:** I just want to make clear to everyone reading this that I may take long to update but I'll never abandon this fic without completing it. On this note I just started a new job and I'm still trying to manage my time and the updates will reflect it. It does help if I receive some review and feedback on the story. As I write I like to go back on the older chapter fixing some plot or English mistakes, so if you see anything tell me so I can deal with it.

* * *

 **New Friendships and a War Decree**

1st September 1972

Me and Sev were really happy not to have to wait to join the rest of the student in the Great Hall. I do appreciate to get on Hogwarts without any trouble as Harry's memories shows sometimes it's something people take for granted. Soon the ceremony starts and the first years enter the Hall, I recognize some of them. Amelia Bones and Regulus Black are the ones that I take more notice of, she is a easy sort and less than a minute with the hat she's already at the Hufflepuff table cheering. Regulus is a trouble, he takes more than three minutes and I'm pretty sure he is fighting the hat tooth and nails so he doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor. He must be really scared of it, but more than scared I think he doesn't want to let his family down and right now he must be choosing between his brother and his parents.

In the end he gets sorted in Slytherin just like last time. I won't meddle with everyone's house just because I did with Sev, but I'm certainly placing Regulus in my Slytherin Friends list, he agreeing with it or not. He looks expectantly toward Gryffindor table and my heart breaks, he really wants his brother to still love him despite him being in Slytherin. I hope Sirius is not a stupid git and starts to pick on him because of it. But if he is I'm going to show him a piece of my mind, maybe a piece of my fist too. He might be a competition in the magical aspect but Ma has taught me how to bring man down with my fist since I was nine and Marcel tied me to a chair gagged for an entire afternoon on the grounds that I was being a pain. He will never forget that punch in his nuts, our relationship improved considerably afterwards.

Maybe I can teach Regulus a trick or two and maybe he can smuggled me into his common room and I can take revenge on the bullies that went after Lily. Sev would like this very much. I think I really enjoy the idea of having friends in every house. I snapped out of my thoughts when the food appeared, thinking so much gave me a out of ordinary appetit and I ate a lot, with the grace one would eat with the queen but the amounts you would feed a bufalo.

"Is it me or did it became worse?" Xenophilius Lovegood stated.

"Hey Xeno, what do you mean?" I asked while eating my second tart.

"He means that the stupid amount of food you eat became even more of a joke. How does any of it fits?" Sev said with a very annoyed face. "You do realise that these is part of the reason why the other girls of our house don't approach you, right?"

"Really? I always thought it was because I tacked a Gryffindor boy on my first day and that I'm intimidatingly smart. But I have manners even if I eat too much."

"You don't look concerned with your statement." Pointed out Xeno and part of me questioned if it there was a question in there somewhere.

"But I'm not." I say without understanding what they mean.

"You are luck that we love you, otherwise you would be alone."

"I'm not luck, I'm charming. And don't make fun of me because of my social skills, I not very… polished. That's the word." I say frowning, maybe I'm not noticing something? I may not have too many friends in Ravenclaw but everyone cheers me up because I gather a lot of house points and… Oh. Only the boys do that. Am I hated by the female population? We are kids, it's disgusting to think of boys like that, they can't possibly hate me because I eat a lot and don't get fat. I mean, they can't hate me yet for that... Right?

"Hum… Sev, are you guys insinuating that the girls in our house have a issue with me?" I ask a little worried now.

"Oh Merlin! You really didn't know?" I pale at his statement.

"Well, don't worry. The wrackspurts get into their heads because they all taught they would be the smartest or prettiest and you kind of got both spots." Xeno said with a solidary smile.

"But… I help them study. More than a few times and they thanked me for it." I said pouting, I was so worried with other things that I never noticed that. Well, no one ever bullied me… Right? "I mean, everyone was always polite. Maybe I never got close to them but they never treated me bad." I say.

"They don't do anything against you because you tackled a gryffindor boy in the first day in the castle. But don't worry, the only girls that don't like you are the ones that are in our year. The older girls all like you and find you charming like a little sister." Sev says between trying to say the truth and trying not to make me panic.

"Pandora find you charming and the older girls all remember your brother and he was dearly loved by then. He used to make portraits for the girls in exchange of sweets. Not that he needed but he liked to paint and didn't find it fair to do it for free." Xeno completes trying to make me a little less worried. He's really good at that and the image of having a lot of elder sister is really nice.

"Alright. But you guys better keep my back because I'm really bad at noticing these things. At least when it's towards me."

"I'll always have you back your dunderhead." Sev snorts and I smile at him.

The rest of the feast goes smoothly and I try to make an effort to show some recognition to at least my dorm mates but they are strictly polite with me and I now can see that they kind of despise me. Not a good thing but I'll survive, I have friends after all.

17th September 1972

I think I might hate Sirius Black. I have all these amazing memories of him escaping bloody azkaban to hunt down Pettigrew and protect Harry and at the same time I have to face these stupid mutt who knows nothing but prejudice. He wants to get away from his family so much he treats every snake like it's the dark lord itself and has been bullying and pranking Regulus merciless. I can't help but want to punch him really good in that cute face to see him bleed. Even Lily lost and went back to complaining and bad mouthing, with reason, the marauders. I think they might have noticed that Remus is a werewolf since they've been much closer to him and I have seen then in the library researching into dark creatures. They being good supportive friends to Remus doesn't change the fact that they are a bunch of morrons with Sev and sometimes me. I notice that James treats me pretty bad but Sirius never does anything towards me. I think that the tackle I gave him still lingers somewhere.

Now thinking, I saw him with a beatles shirt the other day, it seems that he did got into muggle rock. I'm taking credit for it not that I'm going to tell anyone. It's strange it's like he respects me in some way and leaves me alone. Not that I complain but I would love to have them bring their best efforts against me just so I could justify hexing the hell out of them. I do know that Pa has told me that the best way to change people is with kindness but I think that we don't have to do things the best way all the time and I am already kind to Lily, Sev and Regulus. The slytherin is not very happy to have a half blood claw looking after him but I don't care and has become common knowledge that I'm his friend and that I can throw a hex without getting caught.

Which also became a terrific thing as some of the girls in my house thought I would cower if they came after me together. I manage to disarm and catch every single one of their wands and I manually slapped every one of their faces, in my defense I got a few cuts and a sprained ankle before I manage it. Afterwards I went to my head of house, Flitwick, who was astonished at their behavior and took a lot of points for their bullying but awarded me even more points for managing to take six girls in a duel. He offered to instruct me in duels and prepare to go into the circuits when I get older, I accept as this is a great opportunity and will be really good when I get myself a more active role in the war.

That said now I have to think of a way to deal with the boys permanently. I hate to deal with them in such a way. Sirius trips Regulus in a corridor then I trip him in the great hall on top of the food. He hex Regulus things out of reach then I put itching powder in all of his things. He tries to hex Regulus with the leg lock charm and I manage to hex him with it. I wish Sev would have made levicorpus already I would love to have Sirius hanging by his ankle in the great hall next time he went after his brother. Well, this time he manage to prank Regulus food and swallow the kid's tongue so he doesn't speak. Thus why I am in the infirmary.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask the boy with a pout. He hates that I protect him.

"I'm not a pity project and I can handle myself. You keep meddling with my thing and I end up being rescued without the opportunity to retaliate." He sais with scarn. He's so cute.

"Well, so you hate me because I don't include you in my attacks?" I ask with a grin.

"It's not what I said."

"But it is. Don't worry, I had just the idea. It will take some time but you will love it." I say really excited. Why didn't I thought of it before?

"Just keep protecting me, I don't wanna know what someone like you can do thinking." He says looking miserable and I laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea. I'll come and get you when everything is ready. But now that we are officially friends what do you think is a good response to a tongue swelling, falling hair or conjunctivitis?" I ask getting up.

"Which part of this talk implied we are friends?" He looks with me with incredulity.

"All of it."

"Bloody heel… Conjunctivitis, he likes his hair too much and I have limits." He says resigned and I hug him and leave the infirmary to discover a good way to not get caught hexing Sirius.

3th October 1972

Well, it's been a good month of classes and Sev and Lily are spending a lot of time together since I'm on a mission. Said mission is to elaborate the plans I have to screw completely any possibility of this end up like last time line. One of the plans I have divided with Lily involves us making Sev and Lupin partner up in potions. I have watched Slughorn and I know that today's class he will make year long partners and that can't be changed so today is the best opportunity we will have to make this plan work. I'm also working on the Prank Wars. What is the prank wars? Is my most brilliant plan, if I manage to make the marauders sign this will completely destroy any possibilities of them to bully Sev or any Slytherin. I just have to make a meeting with them without hexing James and Sirius out. I also have to do something about Pettegrew, he was easy to ignore but I know he is a part of their group and maybe I can find a way to put him away from his traitors traits.

That said, Lily knows about potions but Sev knows nothing about my other plans. My third and really beautiful plan is to make alliances in the snake pich. I didn't manage much, true, but I think that there is two great possibilities that I can work on, Narcissa Black, current sixth year prefect and known to do anything for her family. And Helena Mac Entoair, first year, great student that had the worst luck of getting lost and bumping into me. Since this accident I have always made my case of talking to her at the Great Hall, the corridor or the library. I still not sure how much she appreciates me, I think is something in between hating my guts and getting used to me helping and meddlin with her life.

Narcissa was difficult to approach but I have my ways, and since my parents seem to be navigating themselves through the Pureblood gentry because of their connections with the Prince family, somehow now me and Sevs are receiving nods from Slytherin every time we cross paths. This makes me uncomfortable and makes Sevs really suspicious but since I'm on snake taming this doesn't sound so bad. The bad part is that now me and Severus will be going to the Black Yule Ball and I can already imagine how terrific it will be considering that half the party will be of death eaters and they will have to stuck up to my beautiful muggle mother.

Well, whatever plan I might decided to put in action I will use the Ball as an opportunity. I go looking for my friends and find them near the classroom.

"SEV!LIL!" I put my arms hugging both at the same time.

"You are almost late, you've also been raining some spells without us. What are you up to?" Sev asks already looking very suspicious. Well, what he doesn't now he can't stop.

"I'm up to no good. But relax, you will now when time is right." I point out and he shrugs.

Soon we get to the class Lils start with her part of the plan and sits beside Sevs that is clearly happy about it and I wait for the marauders to arrive so I can do my part. They get a little before Slughorn and I grab Lupin with some strength and pull him to sit by my side. He looks a little worried but says nothing, not that the rest of them are really bad at potions but he knows deep down that I'm better at helping him. Not that I'm going to be one doing it. I take two things out of my pocket, one is an alarm that will glow when Slughorn is 15 seconds from entering the room. And the other is a pair that I have with Lily, a trade place stone. Something that I've been investigating and trying to make for the past month, only yesterday with Lils help that I manage to get it right. I wait with patience while Lupin keeps talking to Black and Potter that are sitting behind us. When my alarm glow I immediately grab Lupin's attention.

"Hey! I have something for you." I say quickly holding his hand and pouting the stone in it. He looks puzzled for a second before he glows and soon Lily is by my side where he used to be. At the same time Slughorn enter and tells everyone to sit still that he has some announcements to make. Potter gives Lily a large smile and a sigh.

"James stop with it, looks where Remus got placed." Black states with a frown and Potter turns to him making a death glare at Severus who's sending daggers at me and Lily. We giggled but we all stop when the professor clear his throat to get our attention.

"I decided that to get a more correct notion of your capabilities that I'll have you with the partners you have for the class for the rest of the year. I won't accept changes and I'll not negotiate about this. That said please take note of sleep draught you will be brewing today." The professor said and I had to bite my lower lip not to laugh. I turned to lily who was doing the same.

"I love how you are always right." Lily whispers to me and a smile.

"Not always but often enough, look at the miserable face of Sevs and Lupin." I point out while separating my ingredients.

"Part of me feels sorry for them."

"You were always more kind hearted than me." I make a very sly grin and she roll her eyes.

"What were you thinking McKinnon? I know we have our differences but to do such a horrible thing to Remus is low." Black said looking really angry at me.

"I didn't expect you to help do something so horrible Lily." James completed also outraged.

"It's Evans to you Potter. And honestly? Remus deserve better friends than you. Maybe they will get along unlike you are assuming."

"You guys are childish, it's just a lesson. And I think Remus grades will improve. But since we are talking how about we meet today after dinner to get some things straight?" I say with a raised eyebrow daring them.

Lily turns to me with a smile and whisper so the boys can't hear. "So you will give them a peace offer?! I knew it, the moment I saw you writing some sort of document I knew you would try to stop them. I think it's great Marls."

I look a her a little sheepish. "It's not a peace offer, It's a war statement with very strict war rules."

Lily looks at my face for while and sigh as the boys discuss if my meeting ofer is a trap or not. "I hope your rules are very well written. Are you really a eagle? Sometimes I'm sure you are a snake."

"Of course I'm an eagle, but as a smart person I know I should cultivate other qualities aside from my intellect, like cunning." Lily smiles at me and I and then the boys interrupt us.

"Alright, but if is a trap we are going to retaliate." Potter says while Black puffs his chest trying to be intimidating, he looks rather cute in doing so.

"So I'll see you guys later… And just so you know if you don't start paying attention to your calderon in a minute or two it's going to melt." I say putting my best whippersnapper front and me and Lily go back to the potion in front of us.

As soon as the lesson is over Sev storms out of the room really angry and Lily and I share a look of concern before following after him. We don't take too long to reach him as he abruptly stops in a empty corridor.

"What were you two thinking?" He says with a really hurt look on his face.

"We had determined that he was pleasant enough for us to befriend, I just tried to push things up a bit. And we kind of told you we would be plotting to make this happen over the summer."

"Alright, nothing against it other than the fact that I wasn't told. How could you act behind my back?!"

I look at Lily who looks completely ashamed as seen his reaction and I roll my eyes.

"I partnered you up with someone you can help. I didn't kill your puppy or something like that, don't make it a big thing. Unless you don't want to know of my other plans before tonight's meeting." I point out without patience.

"What plans McKinnon? And what meeting?" Sev's words are laced with venom but it doesn't scare me.

"War plans. We have a free period before dinner so how about we go to the library so you can read the document and discuss?" I say with a smile that breaks my friend little act. He knows that I have something he will like.

"Okay, but this is the last time I'll let you guys get away with setting me up. You have charms now, right Lily?! See you later." He practically drags me out to the library and Lily leaves us smiling.

We spend the entirety of our break in the library and as soon as we get to the great hall I reach to Regulus and ask him to follow me afterwards because my solution will be in play. With him by my side we are a four on four and it is somehow more even. One could argue that Regulus is younger so we are in disadvantage but since I'm a seer and have memories going way forward let's pretend that it's fair somehow.

Regulus kind of join me in giving Sirius and the marauders back for their pranks when it gets out of proportion so he has being talking to me on his own accord and has being talking to Lily and Sev too. It's kind of cool because somehow now we are a quartet and when Sev and Lil get in their best friend zone I have someone to interact and to talk. We kind of discovered that we have plenty in common, he also sings but I had to introduce him to muggle bands which he loves, we can eat like dragons which made us assiduous visitors of the kitchen. We both get along marvelous with the elves, he even taught me some of their customs that I was complete unaware of. He has a wicked sense of humor that I appreciate and a sharp mind and we have discussions that would make some grown ups astonished.

We soon get to the meeting place and the marauders arrive looking very suspicious because of Lily and Regulus presence.

"Hello there. Good to see that the lions didn't chicken out in fear. Let's talk business." I say smiling.

"This better be good McKinnon." James state crossing his arms, the other boys followed his lead and they looked like a confronting font.

"Here's the deal. The pranks are getting out of hand." I say.

"Don't hold your breath, we are not going to stop." James say and Sirius arches an eyebrow at me.

"I never said anything about stopping." I roll my eyes at them.

"I wish." I hear Lily whispering behind me and I grin.

"I thinking more on the arranging some ground rules." I say taking the parchment out of my robes. "I just need a name for your group of people to put in the document." They look between each other and exchange a few words.

"The Marauders." He said like it was the best name ever spoken and I smiled. FINALLY I CAN CALL THEM BY THEIR PROPER NAME! I could dance but a just giggled.

"We are The Deputies, my side has already read the agreement so you guys can discuss between each other while we wait." I pretend to write their group name as I had already written, the advantages of being a seer. Lil, Sev and and Reggie did rolled their eyes at the name that I choosed but since I'm the leader they'll have to put up with it.

They take the parchment and start to discuss with each other, I can see that Remus is beyond please with it but James and Sirius will try to dispute some topics.

* * *

 **Hogwarts  
The Prank Wars Decree**

 **In order to maintain a level of good rivalry, chivalry and laughs is state in this document the follow rules between The Marauders and The Deputies. The two factions are to enter in a systematic and hallucinating prank vendetta with class and morals which will be listed now:**

 **No group, house or person is to be target in a discriminating form.**

 **No prank must endanger the target health or grades.**

 **No prank must cause material damage to the target.**

 **Every prank that goes wrong ending with someone hurt physically or psychologically are to be followed by an apology and the necessary amends.**

 **Every prank that not follow the first rules is to be judged by the parts in these contracts and a sentence must take place to punish the perpetrator.**

 **Every prank will award each group some sort of point which will be used in the end of the term to decide the winner of the war.**

 **One must not use any wording of this contract to try and break the rules as the most important fact in it is the intent that is clear and not the grammar.**

 **Point System:**

 **Prank delivered to teachers. (25 points)  
Prank delivered to students. (Same year 2 points, up years 5 points, OWL students 10 points, NEWT students 15 points)  
Prank delivered to Houses. (Your opposing house 1 point, your neutral house 5 points, your friend house 15 points, your own house 30 points.)**

 **Prank delivered to other staff. (Filch -5 point [is kind of rude to prank a squib], Madam Pìnce 20 points, Hagrid 10 points [just because he will laugh at it], Madam Pomfrey 20 points)  
Prank delivered to the Headmaster (75 points or 100 if delivered in the Great Hall)  
Prank delivered in response to Bullies (15 point per head)  
When the parties is not caught by the staff it will receive additional points. (2 points each.)**

 **Signatures:**

* * *

"We have a problem with the first and third rules. What do you mean discriminating?" Sirius asks looking a little unsure of himself.

"Well, for example, it means you guys can't pick on someone for not having money." Sev says and I know he's hitting on the personal.

"Or for being a muggleborn, or having troubles with learning something." Lily completes.

"Or being on Slytherin as it would be just as wrong as to pick on someone for being in Hufflepuff, for example." Regulus states and Sirius starts to look really guilty. The great thing about good people doing stupid things is that when realization arrives it hits like a bloody hippogriff.

"And on the third rule, just try to picture that not anyone is as loaded as you and Potter, Black. And you will understand why the rule needs to exist." I state with a cold stare and he and Potter look really ashamed with themselves. Remus is a little set back and is trying not to laugh at his friends, I send him a smirk.

"Alright. I think it's fair, but we have to talk about those point distribution." James stated trying not to lose his cool. "Why is pranking your enemy house so cheap?"

"So no one can use the war as an excuse to act on house prejudices." Lily answers and James looks like he wants to complain but doesn't want to get on her bad side.

"I think we should sign it." Remus said and his friends looked conflicted. One one hand all the terms seemed very just and fair on the other it will mean they can't do the things they've been doing.

"I think so too, James." Said a shy Pettigrew and I raise my eyebrow at him. I'll have to approach him so I can understand him better and discover if I can stop him from going dark too, not looking too forward for it since Harry held a grudge against him. In the end he worst actions were all based on fear and cowardice so I have to discover how someone who was sorted in Gryffindor got to that point.

"Well, I think I can't complain it seems fair enough. Just a doubt, you guys have three houses on your group how you define the points for house pranks?"

"It's based on who got the idea for the prank."

"I see…" James and Sirius shared a defeated look but soon they were writing their signatures in the parchment with us.

"I guess this means war. I'm looking forward to see your best plans." I state with a grin before we all shake hands and go our different paths. I don't really know what this prank war will do for the future of the real war but it certainly will be something to remember in the story of Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
